Le maître marchombre
by Abie Mendawner
Summary: [La suite, après la Prophétie] Sayanel est seul, il s'est un peu perdu depuis la mort de Nillem... Il lui manque quelque chose pour se retrouver, pour retrouver la voie des Marchombres... Sayanel doit redevenir, au delà de son état de Marchombre, un Maître Marchombre. Et là, Aëlis va entrer dans sa vie, à moins que ça ne soit lui qui entre dans la sienne...
1. Prologue

_Sayanel Lyyant… maître marchombre plus avancé sur la voie que beaucoup n'en rêve jamais… pourtant, lui aussi a perdu un peu de sa liberté, lui aussi a perdu quelque part sa voie._

_Elle se souvenait des paroles de son maître quand Sayanel avait tué Nillem pour la sauver, pour les sauver._

Elle était beaucoup trop proche de Sayanel pour ne pas percevoir la blessure qui palpitait en lui. Ouverte dans son âme par la trahison de son élève, pansée par les années écoulées, jamais cicatrisée.

Ce qui venait de se dérouler marquait-il un renouveau ou la mort d'un espoir ?

« _L'avenir seul le dira, jeune apprentie, mais tes actes influeront sur sa décision._ _Sayanel est plus qu'un frère pour moi et il mérite qu'on l'épaule. Je compte sur toi !_ » (*)

_Et Ellana ne le supporte pas. Elle sait qu'il continue d'avancer mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Jilano a dit qu'elle aurait un rôle à jouer pour qu'il puisse redevenir vraiment lui-même. Mais que devait-elle faire ?_

_La mort de Nillem ne faisait pas tout._

_Une idée traversa son esprit et elle sourit à nuit._

_Elle savait. Plus silencieuse que l'obscurité, elle joua avec le vent et l'air qui l'enveloppaient puis descendit de la Vigie de la Citadelle qu'elle venait d'escalader._

(*) Le pacte des Marchombres, Ellana la Prophétie, page 582


	2. chapitre 1

1

Trois ans.

Trois années qu'il avait tué Nillem.

Mille cent soixante et un jour.

Trois années.

Près de vingt-huit mille heures.

Et quelques jours.

Et il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était hier.

Que ce n'était qu'avant-hier qu'il avait trahi.

Sayanel soupira.

Que représentaient trois années ?

Il sourit en entendant la voix de Jilano dans son cœur : _Le temps de former un nouvel élève…_

Malgré lui, le marchombre sourit. Sayanel songea avec surprise qu'il avait toujours été plus pédagogue que Jilano. Sauf à la fin. Inversant les rôles, Jilano avait été le maître parfait, le seul – maintenant il s'en rendait compte – qui pouvait amener Ellana aussi loin sur la voie.

Lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Non, il avait fait bien moins bien que son ami. Car il avait échoué dans sa tâche.

Il avait failli et Nillem était mort.

Pire, il n'avait pas su polir la brèche qu'il avait su pressentir dans son ancien élève et celui-ci avait trahi.

Un bruit attira un instant son attention. Il pencha imperceptiblement la tête vers le bas de la tour où il était perché et distingua malgré la hauteur et l'obscurité une ronde de soldats de l'empereur qui patrouillait bruyamment dans la cité d'Al-Jeit. Le martellement du pas martial des soldats, le cliquetis de leurs armes et de leur armure brisaient l'harmonie silencieuse de la nuit. Le maître marchombre ne leur en voulut pas. L'homme était ainsi fait : il changeait la nature des choses. Peu lui importait de briser l'harmonie de la nuit. Les humains imposaient leur propre ordre.

Il était toujours à la tête du Conseil de la Guilde qui se remettait doucement de ces longues années de luttes internes et de la bataille contre le Chaos. Il avait essayé, sans vraiment y croire, de prendre Ellana à ses côtés. Mais la jeune femme était telle le vent, on ne pouvait la laisser dans un même espace bien longtemps. Sa liberté ne résidait pas dans un lieu confiné. Lui s'en accomodait parfaitement.

Que lui restait-il de toute façon ? Il était seul avec lui-même…

Comme pour lui répondre, une douce brise caressa sa joue. Puis une deuxième en réponse et en interaction avec la première.

Il reconnut les deux : Jilano et Ellana.

Combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette dernière ? Que personne ne l'avait vue d'ailleurs ? Pas même Edwin… ni Destan.

Ellana et Edwin s'aimaient, de plus en plus, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient cru se perdre trois années auparavant.

Mais Ellana n'en demeurait pas moins une marchombre. Et une marchombre hors paire.

Un matin, trois ans plus tôt, elle avait simplement disparu avec Destan. Edwin, inquiet, avait voulu envoyer des troupes la chercher… puis la colère l'avait envahi. Non, ce n'était pas un enlèvement, ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Ellana était parti à peine les festivités terminées, sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Dans son esprit, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne devait rien à personne, pas même à lui et il le savait très bien… mais ses propres réflexions ajoutèrent à son agacement.

Tous ses amis étaient alors autour de lui et personne n'osait intervenir. On connaissait Edwin et ses colères, quoique rares, n'en étaient que plus spectaculaires.

Mais Sayanel était un marchombre.

Libre.

La liberté libère des peurs.

La puissance et la sérénité qu'il dégageait semblaient illuminer la pièce.

Il s'était doucement approché d'Edwin et avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule. Le guerrier avait levé son regard d'acier sur lui et Sayanel avait souri. Tout simplement.

- Ellana est marchombre.

Si cette phrase ne suffisait pas pour certain, pour tous ses amis, cela suffit. Edwin se détendit et posa un regard reconnaissant sur Sayanel.

- Et on ne peut brider sa liberté, sourit-il.

Le maître marchombre fut vraiment surpris qu'il le comprenne si facilement et qu'il l'accepte. Cependant il n'en montra rien mais il eut quelques éléments de réponse lorsque les yeux gris brillants du Seigneur des Marches du Nord plongèrent dans les siennes.

_« Cette liberté fait partie d'elle et je l'aime telle qu'elle est. »_

Ce n'est que ce jour-là qu'il comprit ce qu'était vraiment l'amour.

Il sourit.

Revenant au présent, le maître marchombre eut soudain envie de la retrouver, savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait fait la même chose, après l'avoir rencontrée lorsqu'il avait raconté à Jilano son aventure… il avait vérifié qu'elle était toujours à Al-Far.

Fermant les yeux, il s'imprégna de nouveau de ses souvenirs, mais cette fois, il alla beaucoup plus loin dans le temps. Mais Hier, avant-hier, tout était toujours aussi net dans sa mémoire. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux, vivaces et intenses.

Presqu'un an qu'il n'avait pas revu Jilano. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Non pas que leur amitié reposait sur des contacts réguliers, non mais cette fois, il se languissait littéralement de lui parler de la petite Ellana. Le maître marchombre sourit en posant son regard sur son élève, Nillem, qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Sentant l'attention de son maître, celui-ci tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Il lui sourit.

- Allons-nous retrouver Jilano ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Sayanel ne lui demanda pas comment il avait deviné. Nillem était un élève très talenteux et parfois très intuitif. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

- En effet. Mais tu ne seras pas là.

- Pourquoi dont ? S'offusqua-t-il en plissant ses yeux cobalt.

- Parce que je t'envoie en repérage mon jeune apprenti !

Nillem avait bombé le torse d'importance.

Lorsqu'il se fût éloigné, Sayanel leva les yeux au ciel. Se faisant, il vit une des tours de la capitale briller plus que d'ordinaire grâce à un rayon retardataire du soleil. Savourant une seconde ce spectacle, il se remit en route, le cœur léger.

En arrivant devant l'auberge où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, le maître marchombre fronça les sourcils : un panneau annonçait la fermeture prochaine de l'établissement. Etonné, il se rendit au bar et demanda après le propritaire. Celui-ci, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, avoua qu'il vendait pour partir en retraite… quelque part plus au nord. Il était désolé mais il leur faudrait trouver un nouvel établissement pour ses rencontres. Car en effet depuis près de vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient avec Jilano, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés ici, tout simplement parce que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Observant pour une dernière fois les murs blancs cassés et les poutres apparentes d'un marron rougi, il s'avança vers une table au fond, près d'une fenêtre. Jilano ne fut pas long à arriver. Le maître marchombre retrouva rapidement le sourire et se leva pour donner une acolade chaleureuse à Jilano.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ton apprenti ?

- Je l'ai envoyé se promener parmi les marchants du marché ambulant.

- Hum… sait-il ce qu'il risque ? Sourit railleusement son ami.

- Evidemment que non !

La discussion et la soirée se déroulèrent rapidement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait vu le temps passer. Puis Sayanel se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamé le sujet de la jeune fille, celui pour lequel il avait tant tenu à retrouver son ami ce soir-là. Et, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Jilano l'interrogea :

- Et ta mission pour la Caravane ? J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu une attaque de Raïs ?

Sayanel acquiesça gravement.

- Oui, et quelques pertes. Sinon le voyage s'est passé sans encombre.

Il se tut. Jilano le dévisagea avec suspicion un moment.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Finit-il par demander.

Sayanel sourit, pour lui communiquer son enthousiasme.

- Une flamme Jilano, une flamme plus pure que je n'en ai jamais vu !

Son ami fronça les sourcils. Il comprit évidemment que Sayanel lui parlait d'une personne de la Caravane.

- Qui ?

- Une jeune fille… quatorze ans, peut-être quinze maximum.

- Trop jeune.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne compte pas.

- Attendons quelques années. Et ainsi quand tu auras libéré Nillem…

- Non Jilano. Si je n'avais pas Nillem, je l'aurais ramenée avec moi.

Jilano fronça les sourcils. L'empressement de son ami était des plus étonnant. Qui était cette jeune fille pour qu'elle l'ait à ce point marquée ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- Que tu ailles la chercher, toi.

- Tu sais ce que…

- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-il. Mais c'est différent pour elle. Il faut absolument que tu la vois.

Jilano comprit simultanément pourquoi Sayanel s'était débarassé de son apprenti pour le voir. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son ami qui le fit frémir. Et si… il soupira

- Vas-y, raconte-moi.

- Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle était enfant, je dirais cinq ans. Une horde de Raïs tout au nord. Je ne sais pas où elle a grandi, je n'ai pas bien compris. Elle pose sans arrêt des questions et elle parle beaucoup, pourtant tous ses mots sont redoutés. Et… elle a une expression que nous connaissons bien…

- Laquelle ? Murmura Jilano, maintenant fasciné.

- A toute question, elle répond qu'il y a deux réponses : le savant et le poète.

- L'oxymore des marchombres, sourit Jilano.

Son ami acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Et tu devines ma prochaine question sans doute ? S'amusa Jilano.

Sayanel éclata de rire.

- Elle voulait aller découvrir le monde, elle s'est mise en tête d'acheter un cheval. Elle doit sans doute encore être à Al-Far… ta future élève s'appelle Ellana. Ellana Caldin.

_Ellana ? Où es-tu ?_ Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Tout autour de lui se bouscula. Il ne fut plus qu'esprit qu'il lança à travers l'espace en quête de connaissance. Il écouta le vent, toucha la brise, vit les courants et sentit les appels d'air… et tressaillit légèrement en recevant la réponse qu'il attendait. Avec un sourire amusé et un peu ironique, sans ouvrir les yeux, il parla à la nuit.

- Bonsoir Ellana.

Un éclat de rire cristallin brisa le silence de l'obscurité et une ombre s'assit à ses côtés.

Deux hommes ne pouvaient tenir sur la plateforme de la plus haute tour d'Al-Jeit.

Deux hommes assis encore moins.

Deux hommes normaux ne le pouvaient pas.

Ellana ne se posa même pas la question et s'installa aux côtés de son ami qui ne lui accordait pas un regard.

La jeune femme le distinguait de profil dans le noir et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle le regardait et attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé sa méditation.

De longues et pourtant courtes minutes plus tard, la voix de Sayanel s'éleva dans le vent, portée par elle. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui ne parvint qu'aux oreilles d'Ellana.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens voir un vieil ami, sourit-elle, toujours avec cette pointe d'arrogance dans le timbre de sa voix.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe dans la nuit et elle sourit plus encore en le percevant.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Annonça-t-elle simplement.

Il ne bougea pas, sa respiration resta calme et celle d'Ellana s'était calquée sur la sienne.

Deux cœurs, un battement.

Unique.

Vibrant pour la même chose.

Qui hurlait au monde s'il savait écouter.

Un seul mot.

Marchombre.

Sayanel sourit dans la nuit, en paix.

- Que veux-tu ?


	3. chapitre 2

2

De la Vigie de la Citadelle des Frontaliers, Ellana s'était assise sur le toit pourtant arrondi sans aucune gêne ni inconfort. Elle y était aussi bien installée que dans un fauteuil de ses appartements – qu'elle partageait évidemment avec Edwin.

Non.

Elle y était mieux.

Parce qu'ici, il y avait la nuit et les étoiles.

Le silence.

Le vent.

Le monde s'offrait à elle.

Un monde qui n'attendait que d'être découvert.

Depuis trois ans, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Partageant son temps entre ses devoirs de mère, ses besoins de mère et de femme et ses nécessités marchombre.

Solitude et amour.

Il n'y avait que cela qui guidait ses pas.

Elle rentrait lorsque Destan et Edwin lui manquaient trop. Ou lorsqu'elle sentait que l'un des deux avait besoin d'elle.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Et bientôt, leur petite famille s'agrandirait.

Le vent caressa son visage.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle à la nuit, que puis-je apprendre aujourd'hui ?

Depuis quelques semaines, elle sentait la tristesse de Sayanel. Le vent et son cœur lui portaient la détresse de son ami et elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sayanel avait beaucoup à faire avec la guilde et le Conseil mais Ellana comprit que ce n'était pas ce qui importait.

Occupé ou pas, il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Une chose qu'elle mit longtemps à trouver.

Mais qui était pourtant très simple.

Le vent lui apporta la réponse alors que ciel commençait à rosir au loin.

Mais Ellana souriait.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.

Jouant avec l'obscurité, elle descendit de la Vigie pour retrouver son lit. Et Edwin. Cette fois, elle lui parlerait avant de partir. Elle ne le faisait jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent.

Edwin avait l'habitude qu'Ellana quitte son lit au milieu de la nuit. Souvent, elle revenait, parfois, c'était pour quitter la Citadelle quelques jours, quelques semaines, très rarement plus. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement néanmoins lorsqu'il la sentit se glisser à ses côtés.

Qu'il l'aimait !

Elle déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et le guerrier ouvrit les yeux, souriant à la nuit.

Lorsque le soleil eut fini de se lever, serrée nue contre la poitrine d'Edwin, la jeune femme murmura.

- Il faut que je parte.

Edwin fronça les sourcils.

- Combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs mois.

Il comprit alors pourquoi elle s'était donnée la peine de le lui annoncer.

- Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée dans ton état ?

Il devina qu'elle souriait.

- Oui.

- Et je ne peux rien dire ni faire pour t'en empêcher.

Ellana ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une question. Il la connaissait trop bien. Comme elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

- Sil'Afian se marie dans trois semaines, si tu pouvais quand même être là pour la cérémonie, soupira-t-il.

- Evidemment. J'appellerai Ewilan qui transmettra à son frère et il viendra me chercher si je ne suis pas à Al-Jeit… je suppose qu'ils seront là tous les deux ?

Edwin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'était perdu dans leur passé, pendant la quête d'Ewilan.

Leur aventure avait fait le tour du Gwendalavir, faisant d'eux des légendes vivantes. Elle sourit. On connaissait leur nom, le visage d'Edwin, Seigneur des Marches du Nord qui ne cédait en autorité que face à l'empereur lui-même, celui d'Ewilan, maintenant Sentinelle avec Liven, Kamil et les autres, Bjorn, Maître d'arme de l'empereur et Général des Armées alaveriennes, Siam aussi était connu par la population car la première à avoir acceptée une alliance avec un Thül… Mathieu demeurait plus dans l'ombre. Par choix. Il vivait maintenant avec Kamil et tous les deux étaient à présent un solide couple qui ne surprenait plus personne. Maître Duom était mort un peu moins d'un an auparavant après avoir écrit ses mémoires et quelques petites choses qui le firent passer à la postérité. Même Artis et Maniel étaient connus mais, même si leur nom demeura, nulles autres que leurs amis se souvinrent de leur visage.

Mais on ne connaissait pas les visages d'Ellana ou de Salim. Du moins, peu de monde. Et cela leur allait très bien.

Elle avait souvent revu Salim. Beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle-même n'avait revu Jilano après la fin de son apprentissage. D'abord, elle refusa de le voir dans la période des six mois suivants sa libération. Pas pour Salim, pour elle.

Parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de faire le point.

La fin de l'apprentissage de Salim marquait vraiment pour elle la fin de ses aventures avec Ewilan et les autres.

Mais elle avait souri à la vie.

Non, ce n'était pas une fin…

… mais au contraire, un merveilleux commencement.

Edwin répondit finalement.

- Sans doute.

Elle sentit qu'il la serrait davantage contre lui.

Ellana sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle savait que – contrairement à tant d'autres – il ne cherchait pas à la retenir il voulait simplement se gorger d'elle, s'imprégner de ses odeurs, de la douceur de sa peau… pour faire face aux longues semaines où il serait sans elle.

- Je t'aime murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Ellana quittait la Citadelle quelques heures plus tard, son compagnon et son fils la regardant s'éloigner vers le sud en souriant.

Ellana avait compris que son fils n'avait pas l'âme des marchombres. Il était trop comme son père.

A quatre ans, Siam lui avait déjà offert son premier sabre, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ses parents. Cependant, ils avaient été étonnés de voir que le petit le tenait naturellement correctement et que sa garde était remarquable.

Quatre ans.

Et le même géni, le même potentiel que son père.

Ellana avait compris que cet enfant appartenait à Edwin. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté mais elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle savait. Elle sourit de sa propre réflexion.

Destan, l'enfant de la Prophétie, était destiné à prendre la suite de son père.

A chacun son destin.

Elle sourit. De toute façon, elle aurait été incapable de prendre en apprentissage son propre fils. Peut-être aurait-elle demandé à Salim…

Elle posa une main sur son ventre encore plat et sourit encore. Peut-être que cet enfant serait aux marchombres.

Elle avait désiré un autre enfant quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'elle avait vu Ewilan et son frère. Ils discutaient avec bonne humeur et joie. Elle souhaita soudain offrir cet amour fraternel à son fils. Et pour ce, il lui fallait de nouveau donner la vie. Le soir même, elle s'en était ouverte à Edwin qui avait souri.

Autant d'enfant qu'elle le désirait, avait-il répondu. Et il avoua qu'avoir une sœur était vraiment une bénédiction pour lui. Siam était très importante dans sa vie et elle l'avait aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était. Qu'ils n'aient pas la même mère n'y changeait rien.

Nouvelles étreintes, nouvelle étape dans leur relation, dans leur amour. Nouvelle joie. Elle attendait un enfant.

Un enfant d'Edwin. Lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau qu'elle allait mettre au monde un fils, elle éclata de rire.

Puis fit la moue.

Elle voulait aussi une petite fille ! Une fille qui lui sourirait comme Ewilan lui avait souri.

Une petite sœur parfaite.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Pourquoi pas un troisième enfant, dans quelques années !

Murmure s'ébroua, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle écarta les bras et s'offrit à la vie.

Qui avait prétendu que le bonheur était éphémère ?

Il l'était seulement pour ceux qui en avait peur.

_Douce douleur contenue dans l'âme_

_De celui qui vit_

_Bonheur_

Le vent emporta avec lui la poésie marchombre.

Bon maintenant, se reconcentra-t-elle, assez rêvassé, elle avait une mission !


	4. chapitre 3

3

- Que veux-tu encore ? Soupira Bjorn.

Ellana, la main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir eut un magnifique sourire espiègle.

- Le vent m'a parlé Bjorn.

- Ellana, ne te moque pas s'il te plaît, s'agaça-t-il. Le vent ne parle pas plus que la Lune.

Le sourire d'Ellana s'élargit et Bjorn perdit encore plus pied. Il comprenait de moins en moins la marchombre. Il était trop terre à terre, trop… lui-même pour comprendre une personne comme Ellana. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'adorer. Et vice-versa.

- Si il parle gros guerrier aveugle et sourd mais je ne suis pas là pour…

- Gros ? Elle a dit gros ? S'offusqua le massif chevalier.

Mais ils avaient l'habitude et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bjorn marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se renfrogna un instant puis il éclata de son rire tonitruant à sont tour, attirant le regard des autres convives autour.

Le mariage de l'empereur était un grand événement, surtout depuis le retour de la paix. L'événement semblait être la concrétisation de la fin de la guerre. La nouvelle impératrice devait avoir un peu plus que l'âge d'Ellana. C'était une jeune femme noble que le souverain avait rencontrée par hasard… au marché d'Al-Jeit. L'empereur aimait se mêler au peuple. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé et elle avait fini par le reconnaître. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il avait aimé la mère d'Ewilan plus jeune. Son amour différait complètement de celui d'Edwin pour Ellana. Mais la nouvelle impératrice savait que l'empereur l'aimait à sa façon et qu'elle ne souffrirait pas. Et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Trois semaines avaient passé sans qu'Ellana trouvât ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle avait un indice, un seul qui pouvait l'aider à…

- Que veux-tu encore ? Lui demanda Bjorn avec calme cette fois.

Ellana sourit.

Un baiser d'Edwin, sa main passée négligemment autour de sa taille, une habitude qui rassérénera la jeune marchombre qui frissonna de plaisir tandis qu'il discutait avec l'empereur.

Un murmure à son oreille et elle s'éclipsa pour retrouver Bjorn.

Tous avaient revêtu leur plus beau costume d'apparat et la jeune femme dut s'avouer qu'ils étaient tous beaux. Elle-même portait une robe longue et noire, assortie à ses cheveux. Son poignard lui manquait mais elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait bientôt. Pour un baiser d'Edwin, elle aurait abandonné bien plus.

Elle vit Salim et Ewilan un peu plus loin, main dans la main, qui discutaient avec animation en compagnie de leurs amis Mathieu, Kamil, Liven et Siam. Les parents d'Ewilan se tenaient à quelques pas d'eux avec Illian et d'autres Sentinelles, ils semblaient calmes et sereins.

La fête touchait à sa fin. Des festivités qui avaient duré trois jours. Ellana se glissa aux côtés d'Edwin qui regardait la capitale par la fenêtre.

- Elle te manque ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-il. J'ai passé plus de temps ici ou dans le reste du Gwendalavir qu'à la Citadelle. J'ai l'impression d'être confiné à un seul endroit alors que le monde nous attend.

Elle acquiesça. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi il la laissait partir aussi souvent, aussi sereinement. Par amour oui mais aussi parce qu'il comprenait.

Elle se souvenait des vacances qu'ils avaient prises un an et demi auparavant avec Destan. Ils étaient allés pique-niquer au bord du lac de l'œil d'Otolep. Ils s'y étaient braignés tous les deux, sans que leur fils puisse plus approcher l'eau que pour se mouiller les pieds.

Ils avaient pris cela comme un cadeau du lac. Pour se retrouver quelques instants tous les deux.

Ils s'étaient souris et avaient plongé. Ensemble.

En sortant, ils avaient remercié le lac, qui, comme pour répondre, brilla de mille feux sous le dernier rayon de soleil de la journée.

Ils savaient cependant qu'ils n'y retourneraient pas. Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

- Pourquoi ne pas donner le commandement à ta sœur ?

Il répondit tout de suite, sans réfléchir… enfin comme s'il y avait déjà réfléchi.

- Trop jeune, trop impulsive et insouciante par moment.

Ellana n'ajouta rien. Elle avait compris qu'il avait pris sa décision et elle la respectait.

C'est lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

- Quand ?

Elle comprit la question implicite et sourit avec tristesse avant de répondre.

- Dans quelques heures, après avoir dormi un peu.

- C'est plus raisonnable.

- Edwin, je dois aider Sayanel.

Il abandonna sa position figée au bord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers la femme de sa vie. Qui la regardait avec calme et sérénité.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle répondit.

- Il faut je l'aide à retrouver la paix.

- Je connais pourtant peu d'hommes qui dégage autant d'assurance et de sérénité que Sayanel.

- Parce que tu ne vois pas son cœur. Nillem a tué une part de lui. Il faut que je l'aide à la retrouver.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Osa-t-il demander à sa compagne.

Normalement, il ne lui aurait pas demandé d'explication mais là elle s'était ouverte volontairement. Elle désirait donc son avis.

- Il fait qu'il retrouve confiance en ses capacités de maître. Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a parlé la première fois de la voie ?

Edwin acquiesça. Elle lui en avait parlé une fois. Pendant l'une de leur rare discussion sur leur enfance. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait se tourner vers le passé, ils préféraient se fixer sur l'avenir.

- Il faut qu'il enseigne de nouveau.

Edwin plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Qui ?

- Le vent a murmuré un nom… mais je ne la trouve pas.

Edwin ne répéta pas à haute voix sa question mais la jeune femme le lut dans son regard. Elle hésita tout de même une seconde avant de lui répondre :

- La fille de Nillem et d'Essindra. Aëlis.

- N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour être apprentie ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois absolument la retrouver. Et vite.

- Veux-tu que je fasse des recherches de mon côté ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

La discussion était terminée et chacun le savait. En silence, ils gagnèrent leur lit dans la chambre que leur avait prêté l'empereur.

Edwin ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'elle quitta le lit, deux heures plus tard. Elle devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse, de plus en plus insaisissable, de plus en plus légère.

Telle la brume.

Il sourit en sentant une petite main d'enfant caresser son visage de longues heures après.

- Papa ? Dit Destan de sa voix infantile. J'ai faim.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son fils se tenait debout devant le lit et qu'il portait un pantalon de coton et un haut de la même matière. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

Elle était partie, suivre son chemin.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard gris identique au sien qui le fixait avec la même tendresse mêlée d'ironie de sa mère.


	5. chapitre 4

4

Aëlis esquiva sans mal la lame qui siffla dans l'air. Pff, prévisible. Tellement attendu qu'elle en fut écoeurée.

Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils tellement prévisibles ?

Le soudard qui l'avait attaquée pensait trouver en elle une jolie jeune fille inoffensive qu'il aurait pu… elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Ordure de la pire espèce.

Elle ne dégaina pas sa propre arme. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne méritait pas de mourir sous l'acier de sa lame.

Sans effort, la jeune fille se pencha en arrière pour éviter la lame de son adversaire. Dans le même mouvement, d'un mouvement de hanche, elle se pencha en avant, leva la jambe et frappa fortement la mâchoire de son adversaire grâce à l'élan de son mouvement. Elle termina son mouvement en souplesse avant.

Un seul mouvement, un geste, une action.

La mâchoire engourdie, le soudard vacilla un instant mais pas seulement à cause de la douleur. L'alcool aidait bien aussi. Et, sans voir le coup suivant, il sentit la petite lui appuyer quelque part dans le cou.

Pas fort. Une simple pression qu'elle maintint quelques secondes.

Il s'écoula, mort, sans avoir eu le temps de se poser la moindre question.

Ecoeurée, Aëlis lui cracha dessus.

- Combien de filles as-tu violé ? Au moins maintenant c'est terminé.

La jeune fille leva son regard vers la Lune et sourit.

La nuit s'élevait, claire. Même s'il faisait froid et que c'était l'hiver. Elle n'en avait que faire.

Aussi silencieuse que les étoiles, la jeune fille reprit sa route.

Al-Far.

La ville la plus pauvre de l'empire. Quelque chose se passait dans cette ville. Il se passait toujours quelque chose. La moitié de la ville, si ce n'est plus, mourait de faim et de misère.

Depuis le retour de la paix, l'empereur faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour remédier au mieux à la situation. Mais la paix se construit, surtout après tant d'années de guerre et de mort. La paix était autant une lutte que la guerre. Et quelque part, elle était beaucoup plus difficile.

Aëlis se faufila parmi la population qui déambulait dans la ville, chacun plus ou occupé, plus ou moins accaparé. Elle aimait marcher parmi les passants. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, encore moins ici. Elle regardait des femmes crier après leur enfant pour les gronder après une bêtise. Elle voyait des hommes se disputer un objet du marché sous le regard amusé du commerçant. Tout le monde avait une vie, chacun était différent et malgré la similitude des scènes qu'elle voyait chaque jour, c'était toujours différent. C'est ce qui la fit sourire. Toujours rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Elle esquiva brusquement la main d'un ours élastique. La bête sauvage était dans une cage qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Voulant se venger des Humains qui l'avaient emprisonné, l'animal tentait d'atteindre tout ce qui passait à porter. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard peiné avant de reprendre sa route.

Soudain, la jeune fille se figea. Stupéfaite.

Non, pas encore !

Et sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, une douleur lancinante lui traversa le dos, se déversa dans chaque parcelle de son être.

Impitoyable de cruauté et de souffrance.

Elle poussa un cri qui déchira le monde des vivants et s'écroula au milieu des passants indifférents.

Aëlis revit le visage de ses parents adoptifs, là-bas dans ce qu'elle appelait la Cité Maudite mais que le commun des motels nommait la Cité du Chaos.

Elle revit en quelques longues secondes de souffrance, l'éducation de Nillem et d'Essindra.

Nillem surtout. Elle se revit, ressentit, la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les Mentaï l'avaient confiée aux Seigneurs Nillem et Essindra. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant. Avant la souffrance et les tortures des mercenaires impassibles. Cependant, elle était certaine d'avoir eu une vie avant.

Elle revit le regard froid de Nillem sur son corps alors qu'il la brûlait au fer rouge. Il la brûlait, l'écartelait… et tant de choses encore. Elle serait morte des centaines de fois dans l'Imagination et les Rêveurs… jusqu'à cette cicatrice.

La cicatrice qu'elle avait dans le dos partait de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Elle l'avait depuis l'âge de douze ans. Nillem l'avait empoisonnée avec l'aide d'un Mentaï, elle ne savait pas comment et elle s'en moquait. Mais depuis, la blessure l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pleines capacités. Elle avait appris à vivre avec cette douleur, à faire quand même des étirements… mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la même.

Allongée dans la boue, au milieu de la rue, dans le froid au milieu de passants impassibles, la jeune fille accueillit les ténèbres qui l'entourèrent avec gratitude.

Aëlis ne savait pas quoi faire. Le printemps était maintenant là et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Vraiment aucune.

Elle ne se mêlait pas aux gens. Elle se sentait trop différente, elle souffrait trop. Tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Elle n'avait pas d'attache, pas de point d'appuie. Pas de famille. Elle était seule.

Elle devait travailler pour gagner sa vie, ce qu'elle faisait maintenant depuis trois ans. Se contentant de quelques travaux par-ci par-là, de quoi manger et se loger sans faire l'aumône ni voler.

Aller vers le nord. Elle aimerait voir la Citadelle et All-Poll qui reprenait doucement vie depuis que Ewilan Gil'Sayan y avait délivré les Sentinelles avec la complicité d'Edwin Til'Illan.

Un instant, elle songea que Til'Illan pourrait peut-être l'aider ou sa compagne, la légendaire marchombre…

… mais l'espoir mourut aussi rapidement qu'il était né.

Non, elle était la fille de deux mercenaires du Chaos, ils ne voudraient pas l'aider. Et même s'ils en avaient envie, ils ne le pourraient pas.

Elle était une abomination, elle ne méritait pas de côtoyer les hommes normaux, encore moins de prétendre parler à des héros.

Personnages de légende qui lui avaient sauvé la vie sans le savoir. Elle était enfermée en cellule, comme souvent, au moment de l'attaque. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait, elle était parvenue à s'échapper de sa prison. Aussi vive qu'un serpent, aussi silencieuse que le vent, elle s'était échappée.

Personne ne l'avait vue, trop occupé à se battre. Aucun mercenaire, pas un seul Thül, pas un Frontalier ni un garde de la légion noire.

Pas même un marchombre.

Seule une petite fille qui dessinait à ce moment-là encore dans l'herbe, sur un cahier qui ne la quittait jamais, sourit. Elle regarda son dessin puis leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui s'échappait, silencieuse, souple mais terrifiée.

Eejil sourit encore, comme d'habitude, son dessin était parfait.

Aëlis avait alors découvert le Gwendalavir. Elle avait évidemment étudié la géographie du continent et son histoire mais le découvrir de ses propres yeux était complètement différent.

En croisant pour la première fois des gens… normaux, elle avait eu peur. Qu'ils découvrent qui elle était. Qu'ils la dénoncent. Qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau en prison. Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il y avait tout simplement trop de monde, trop d'occupation. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Cet anonymat la réconforta et elle respira mieux.

Elle n'avait jamais été en harmonie avec les absurdités que lui rabachèrent pendant des années Essindra, Nillem et d'autres encore. Cependant, certaines petites choses l'avaient tout de même pénétrée et il lui fallut plus d'un an pour parvenir complètement à se défaire des préjugés et des enseignements que lui avaient inculqué les mercenaires. Elle évitait tout de même de s'approcher des gens. Quelque part, elle les craignait. Elle craignait leur innocence et leur insouciance. Elle avait peur aussi que la noirceur de son âme ne ternisse leur bonheur. Pourtant, elle continuait de déambuler parmi les foules. Elle s'arrêtait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait dans une auberge pour y dormir et y prendre un repas chaud plutôt que de privilégier la belle étoile.

Elle en avait besoin.

Pour se sentir plus humaine.

Elle connaissait les plantes. Pas mal même. En réalité, pour aller au fond des choses, elle connaissait pas mal de choses tout court. Ainsi, elle trouva rapidement un baume qu'elle se fabriqua qui diminua sa douleur dans le dos, jusqu'à baisser même le nombre de crise.

Elle sourit finalement. Au milieu d'Al-Far, elle s'arrêta et sourit encore.

Le printemps était là mais il pleuvait. Elle aimait la pluie. Elle aimait la sensation des gouttes d'eau sur son visage. Elle appréciait de retrouver ce regain de vigueur de la nature après la pluie, plus certainement encore que les paysages prenaient une jolie couleur émeraude. Elle sourit et leva la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire.


	6. chapitre 5

5

Assis sur la plateforme de la plus haute tour d'Al-Jeit, Ellena répondit au maître marchombre avec un sourire en guise de salutation :

- As-tu écouté le vent récemment ?

Sayanel fronça les sourcils. Ellana venait de s'asseoir près de lui. C'était l'une des premières nuits tièdes et agréables de la saison. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il la sentit sereine, tranquille, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé une solution qui apporterait la paix autour d'elle. Pour une fois, il ne perçut pas exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

- Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- As-tu entendu cet appel ?

Sayanel fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Ellana était loin sur la voie, vraiment très loin. Et sa vie de mère et de femme, de compagne, l'avait étonnement propulsée plus loin encore. Aussi vive et insaisissable que le vent.

Sayanel s'aperçut alors combien elle était loin.

Il vit la voie d'Ellana et la sienne. La même voie des marchombres et pourtant si différente. Ils cheminaient ensemble, sur la même voie… mais comment expliquer ? Ils étaient sur la même voie mais avançaient de manière différente… et jamais ils ne se croiseraient.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. C'était certain.

L'image de la petite fille qu'il avait connue se superposa à celle de la jeune femme qu'elle était. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, elle sourit.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je me demandais avant de rencontrer Jilano ? Est-ce raisonnable de s'attacher aux gens alors qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient vous être arrachés ?

- Tu as trouvé la réponse du poète ?

- Oui.

- Et ? Sourit-il.

- Oui. Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse de poète, sourit à son tour Sayanel en regardant les étoiles.

- Ma réponse du savant n'en était pas vraiment une. Ma question de toute façon impliquait forcément une réponse de savant dans celle du poète et une réponse de poète dans celle du savant.

Ils se turent un long moment, le regard porté sur Al-Jeit, à mi-chemin assis entre la terre et les étoiles.

- Ellana, que veux-tu ?

Il lui sembla qu'elle hésitait. Elle hésita une seconde. Seconde qu'il perçut. Il saisissait ce temps, ce temps marchombre. Cette seconde qui avait l'allure d'éternité. Ce temps où il pouvait se passer tant de choses et pourtant si peu. Cette seconde qu'Ellana lui offrit avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-elle.

- A cause de cet appel ?

- Oui. Elle a besoin d'un maître.

Sayanel tressaillit. Pas physiquement, intellectuellement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre d'exclamation.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Son cerveau se figea quelques secondes. Le temps de comprendre ce que disait Ellana.

Le temps de saisir ce que cela impliquait.

Une fraction de seconde.

- Non ! Se récria-t-elle. Ne pars pas.

Elle avait perçu son mouvement. Elle avait prévu qu'il allait bondir avant même que son esprit à lui ait terminé de formuler l'idée. Soit elle était vraiment beaucoup plus loin sur la voie qu'il ne le pensait, soit elle le connaissait vraiment bien.

Il la regarda de nouveau. C'était peut-être un mélange des deux. Dans la nuit, il vit son regard empli de tendresse et de compassion.

Il sourit. Il n'avait pas bougé et ne bougea pas.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ?

- Non.

- Non ? S'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

- Non. Je vais écouter le vent.

Elle sourit.

- Avant de partir… donne-lui une vraie chance. Je me suis renseignée. Ni Edwin ni Bjorn ni Ewilan n'ont trouvé quoi que ce soit sur elle. Elle n'est personne. Elle n'existe pas. Elle sourit avec ironie. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Elle n'ajouta rien et disparut.

Il la suivit un instant du regard, ombre silencieuse et libre au milieu de la nuit étoilée.

Pourquoi ne la prenait-elle pas elle-même sous son aile ? Puis il hocha la tête. Certes, elle était enceinte, sans doute voulait-elle profiter de ses enfants. Salim ?

Il se radoucit en songeant à l'ancien apprenti d'Ellana. Elle s'était bien débrouillée. Il était sur la bonne voie, la voie marchombre.

Lui aussi irait loin.

Il se souvint alors de l'apprenti de Salim. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. A peine plus jeune donc que son maître. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Ellana qui avait discuté ensuite avec Salim. Puis Salim avait présenté Dihnal au Conseil.

Un jeune homme assez grand s'était présenté devant lui et les autres huit mois plus tôt. Roux, coupe de cheveux en balaie brosse. Des tâches de rousseurs, des yeux verts brillants, pas une musculature développée mais au contraire, toute en finesse. Il possédait déjà la grâce féline des marchombres. Il avait grandi dans les montagnes de l'Est, c'était un vrai petit chat. Pourtant l'adolescent n'était pas très citadin, il préférait la campagne et les forêts. Et comme Salim s'en doutait, Sayanel et le reste du Conseil avaient accepté que Dihnal devienne officiellement apprenti.

Une recrue prometteuse.

Ellana, présente évidemment dans la salle, avait souri. Puis elle s'était éclipsée. Sayanel l'avait évidemment vue mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était partie sans parler à qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Le marchombre est libre.

Libre de ses choix.

Et de ses agissements.

Un an qu'il était apprenti. Il sourit. Les générations se succédaient.

Tout cela ne le rajeunissait pas.

Il sourit de nouveau en songeant que seule Ellana parvenait encore à le faire sourire de la sorte. Pensant à leur discussion quelques minutes plus tôt, il respira profondément et calma son cœur. Il écouta le vent…

Longtemps.

Une heure avant le levé du soleil, il l'entendit. Le vent lui apporta la réponse qu'il attendait.

Aëlis, la fille de Nillem et Essindra.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

Voilà pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle s'était adressée.

Il interrogea encore le vent…

… il se leva avec le soleil. Il lui sourit. Le vent se leva, lui caressa la joue.

La brume vint jouer avec lui.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la capitale, la plate-forme de la plus haute tour de la capitale se retrouva vide.

Le marchombre avait disparu avec la brume.

Aëlis sécha une larme.

Une crise. Une autre. Tremblante encore, la jeune fille se glissa dans l'eau froide d'un bain. Comme chaque fois qu'elle avait une crise. Elle avait ainsi l'impression que son esprit s'éclaircissait et qu'elle était purifiée.

La caravane qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre devait remonter jusqu'à la Citadelle des Frontaliers. C'était cela qui l'avait convaincue d'y participer. Pour l'occasion, le chef de l'expédition avait embauché un marchombre et des gardes Thüls. Cela ne se faisait presque plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Pas les deux en tout cas. Les routes étaient beaucoup plus sûres. Cependant, les plaines d'Astariul étaient toujours dangereuses. La traversée du Pollimage ne serait théoriquement pas un problème. Mais le reste jusqu'à la Citadelle pouvait encore être dangereux.

Elle sourit. Ça allait être amusant.

Elle mit ses vêtements de cuir, passa ses deux poignards à sa ceinture, mit ses bottes, coiffa rapidement ses longs cheveux avant de les tresser à partir du sommet de son crâne et prit son maigre baluchon dans lequel elle n'avait qu'une tenue de rechange et son baume pour le dos.

La chambre qu'elle louait depuis quelques semaines garda un long moment l'odeur de la menthe poivrée mélangée à celle de la peau d'Aëlis.

La cœur battant étonnement rapidement, la jeune fille se rendit à la lisière de la ville où les Itinérants s'activaient. Entre les chargements, les mouvements et les animaux, il régnait un brouhaha organisé qui aracha un sourire à la jeune fille. Un garde Thül l'arrêta à l'entrée du camp.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis un des deux éclaireurs.

Il la scruta une longue seconde de haut en bas sans qu'elle quitte son regard avec de bouger légèrement – sans décroiser les bras – pour la laisser passer sans un mot. Une fois entrée, Aëlis leva les yeux au ciel. Si les Thüls étaient de remarquables combattants, ils n'étaient pas les plus sociables. Puis, s'avisant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, la jeune fille arrêta un des hommes qu'elle croisa :

- Où est Lihnéal ?

- Avec Rhous Ingan et Sayanel Lyyant là-bas.

Aëlis fronça les sourcils. Les deux hommes nommés par un des membres de l'expédition qui l'avait renseigné lui tournaient le dos. Le premier était gigantesque, titanesque et d'une musculature impressionnante. Un Thül.

Elle sourit. Cependant, lorsque son regard se posa sur l'autre homme, son cœur cessa de battre.

Le marchombre.

Il dégageait une aura tellement puissante… une aura de sérénité, une lumière de liberté… elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle se sentit encore plus sale, encore plus misérable. Une folle seconde, elle fut tentée de fuir, de repartir, loin. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder le marchombre. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer le même air que lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'ailleurs de s'embarquer comme éclaireuse pour aller à la Citadelle ? La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle commença à mettre un pied en arrière pour reculer. Fuir. Cela, elle savait très bien le faire.

Pour elle, à cet instant, ce Sayanel représentait son exact opposé.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être. Mais que ses parents avaient à jamais souillé et brisé en elle.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Lihnéal, pourtant en grande conversation, l'aperçut :

- Tiens, Aëlis, te voilà, viens que je te présente.

Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, la jeune fille s'approcha. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle devait faire face. Le destin avait choisi pour elle. C'est à cet instant que la jeune éclaireuse s'aperçut que les prunelles noisette du marchombre s'étaient posées sur elle. Il l'observa d'abord du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille eut la sensation qu'il l'avait vue depuis longtemps déjà. Son expression était impassible, pourtant Aëlis était certaine qu'il voyait tout, qu'il entendait tout. Même le bruit d'un Itinérant à quelques pas derrière lui qui chargeait son chariot.

Le regard brûlant de Sayanel la suivit et elle baissa les yeux.

- Aëlis est une des deux éclaireurs. Et voici Rhous Ingan le commandant du groupe Thül. Il doit voir Til'Illan donc nous resterons quelques jours de plus à la Citadelle avant de prendre notre route jusqu'à Al-Chen.

La jeune fille acquiesça gravement. Le chef des Itinérants se tourna ensuite vers Sayanel qui était toujours impassible, les bras croisés à la regarder.

Attentivement.

Très attentivement.

Son regard la brûla et la transperça. Aëlis réprima un frisson en sentant ses yeux noisette fixés sur elle. Il capta son regard. La captura.

Elle se noya dedans.

Un piège, un piège grossier, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle ne pouvait échapper à son regard hypnotique. Elle n'entendit absolument pas ce que lui disait Lihnéal.

Finalement, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage et amassé toute sa volonté, Aëlis parvint à se détacher de son regard. Elle s'éloigna rapidement après avoir incliné la tête.

Ils partirent une heure après.


	7. chapitre 6

6

Aëlis chevauchait avec vingt minutes d'avance sur les autres. C'était les ordres et elle les respectait à la lettre. Dix jours qu'ils étaient partis.

Dix journées qu'elle regrettait, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté une décision, de s'être proposée comme éclaireuse pour la caravane.

Au début tout avait mal commencé. Le regard que Sayanel avait posé sur elle.

Marchombre.

Elle les avait toujours évités et n'en avait croisé que quelques uns.

Rares. De loin. Et encore les avait-elle reconnu simplement parce qu'elle connaissait la guilde presque aussi bien qu'un marchombre.

Elle s'était fait sa propre opinion sur eux. Oubliant Nillem ou d'autres qui pour elle n'avaient jamais été marchombre.

Pour elle, Marchombre on naissait, marchombre on mourrait.

L'apprentissage ne permettait qu'une perfection de sa nature, de l'éclosion des talents. Il permettait aux marchombres de se trouver.

Totalement.

Elle avait beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour eux.

Mais elle en avait peur aussi.

Assise sur sa jument blanche aux inquiétants yeux noirs d'intelligence, la jeune fille soupira. Le premier jour, pendant qu'elle n'avait pas encore trop de travail, elle s'était approchée du chariot où l'intendant tenait les rênes.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années mais encore très vigoureux. Nerveux de nature, son corps entier clamait qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester assis.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un travail d'éclaireuse, dit-elle, mais c'est la première fois que je le fais avec une caravane. Je sais que tout le monde dans une expédition à son rôle, sa place. Du commis au chef thül en passant par l'intendant – toi – et les commerçants.

- Et ?

- Qui est qui et fais quoi ? Acheva-t-elle simplement.

Ils étaient une cinquantaine en tout dans la caravane. Aëlis avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Il n'eut jamais besoin de lui répéter la fonction ou le nom de quelqu'un deux fois. L'intendant – que l'on surnommait Lou – lui désigna toutes les personnes de l'expédition qu'il voyait ainsi que leur fonction.

- Après, je ne connais pas tous les commerçants et agriculteurs qui nous accompagnent. Mais j'ai leur nom. Je te passerai la liste au dîner si tu veux.

La jeune fille acquiesça gravement, reconnaissante.

- Et Sayanel ? Osa-t-elle demander dans un souffle quelques minutes après.

- Lui, il est à part. Il fait ce qu'il veut, va où il veut.

- Mais il sert à quoi ?

- C'est un marchombre Aëlis. Le marchombre évolue dans un monde que nous ne percevons même pas.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc il est là pour voir ce que nous ne savons pas voir.

_Nous ne savons pas voir,_ releva la jeune fille_, pas_ _que nous ne pouvons pas voir_.

- Seulement cela ?

- Dis donc jeune fille, un peu plus de respect ! Son travail est en réalité un des plus importants. Surtout aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sommes en paix. Alors personne ne se méfie. Et c'est quand l'on cesse de se méfier que l'ennemi frappe. Toujours.

Un souvenir illustra les propos de Lou. Un fou, un mercenaire chargé de lui enseigner la douleur, qui lui charcutait la peau alors qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée. Elle frissonna.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure.

- Que voulais-tu donc dire ?

- Sayanel doit donc voir ce que nous ne voyons pas, entendre ce qui n'est pas, sentir ce que vous ne percevons : prévoir l'imprévisible en somme.

- Je pense que c'est bien résumé jeune fille.

- Et moi alors ? Je sers à quoi ?

- Mais à prévenir que l'imprévisible peut arriver.

Ce n'était pas Lou qui avait répondu mais Rhous. Il cala alors le pas de son robuste cheval sur le pas du chariot que suivait déjà Aëlis.

La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement, appréciant sa réplique.

- Tu me rappelles une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée il y a des années dans une expédition comme celle-ci mais avant la guerre avant même que les Sentinelles soient figées… avec Sayanel tiens. Une petite souris qui est devenue un dangereux tigre.

Aëlis sourit.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je ressemble à quelqu'un !

Mais son cœur avait battu plus fort. De qui parlait-il ?

Sayanel ne parlait pas ou peu aux membres de l'expédition. Il ne s'entretenait qu'avec Lihnéal le soir, ou Rhous plus régulièrement. Quelques uns des membres de la caravane échangeaient parfois quelques mots avec le marchombre mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Cependant, Aëlis sentait souvent son regard brûlant la transpercer.

Elle en dormait mal la nuit.

Le pire était qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Il était pire que le vent.

Moins insaisissable que de l'eau. A côté de Sayanel, l'obscurité avait la consistance d'une foule et la densité d'une lune. Parfois il passait derrière elle et elle sursautait. Tant parce que passer si près d'elle avec son aura éclatante la réchauffait elle-même quelques secondes que de peur. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Parce qu'il était toujours libre.

Libre d'une manière qu'elle avait toujours espéré.

Mais elle se faisait des idées, il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir quelque chose.

Elle n'était rien.

Elle n'était personne.

Il était la Lumière. Elle était les Ténèbres.

Sayanel regardait les flammes danser au dessus du bois qu'elles consumaient.

La caravane était partie depuis trois semaines.

Trois semaines qu'il se posait les mêmes questions.

Trois semaines qu'il l'observait, la jugeait.

Trois semaines.

Et il en était toujours au même point.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait perçu tout de suite la lumière qui brillait en elle. Moins forte que celle d'Ellana, mais très forte tout de même. Tout du moins, moins éclatante mais destructrice, sauvage.

Mais il avait aussi perçu son aura sombre.

Une obscurité qui assombrissait jusqu'à son regard bleu ciel.

D'un coup d'œil, il avait jugé son âge. Seize, dix-sept ans. Guère davantage. Pas moins de quinze, c'était improbable.

Elle ne pouvait être la fille de Nillem et Essindra.

Mais pourtant, le vent ne se trompait jamais.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

Ce qui l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Il avait commencé à poser des questions sur elle mais il s'aperçut rapidement que personne ne savait d'où elle venait.

La petite n'était pas bavarde.

Malheureuse, avec un poids énorme sur les épaules, mais pas bavarde.

Personne ne savait d'où elle venait ni son âge. Encore moins si elle avait une famille. Elle se mêlait suffisamment pour qu'on l'ait acceptée et qu'elle connaisse tout le monde mais pas assez pour qu'elle se soit livrée.

Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il perçut un bruissement dans l'air.

Pas un bruit de pas ni de frôlement. Juste l'air qui vibra.

Il releva la tête et aperçut une silhouette fine se faufiler discrètement hors du camp. Sans être vue par les gardes pourtant attentifs. Les thüls ne plaisantaient pas avec leur honneur.

Aëlis.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Doucement, plus silencieusement encore qu'elle puisque l'air joua avec lui, ne faisant aucun bruit, il quitta le camp à son tour.

Elle était douée. Il la chercha un moment, devant utiliser plus son ouïe que sa vue mais parvint finalement à la retrouver.

Aëlis avait senti une autre crise approchée. Elle n'avait plus de baume et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en préparer. Mais il y avait un ruisseau pas loin. Elle l'avait trouvé et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés là pour la nuit.

Tout le camp dormait.

Sentant la sueur glacée paralyser son corps, elle avait blêmi. Sortir, vite.

Souffrir oui, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais seule.

Ne pas réveiller les autres. Qu'ils ne sachent pas. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cependant, la malédiction la rattrapa avant qu'elle atteigne l'eau. Dans un râlement rauque de douleur, elle eut la sensation maintenant bien connue mais toujours aussi insupportable que son dos se déchirait. Elle s'arc-bouta pour tenter de repousser la douleur et vit la pleine lune. Elle songea qu'elle était vraiment belle ce soir. Dommage, elle ne pourrait pas en profiter.

Elle s'écroula sans le sentir. Seule la souffrance de son dos et dans son corps existaient à présent. Puis elle lâcha prise et perdit connaissance alors qu'un coussin de feuilles la cueillait sur le sol.

Sayanel fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant certain de…

Un râle de souffrance le figea. Une fraction de seconde après, il courait. Il n'avait pas couru depuis des années. Mais son inquiétude devait aussi se lire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vu cela arriver. Que se passait-il ? Etait-elle malade ? Se faisait-elle attaquer ?

Il la trouva inconsciente sur le sol, le corps pourtant tendu par la souffrance et couvert de sueur. Une sueur froide de douleur. Mais le pire était son visage livide et convulsé de souffrance.

Il se pencha, inquiet, et toucha sa joue.

Sa respiration même s'était tue, elle était invisible, comme si son corps voulait s'économiser au maximum pour lutter contre son mal. Son visage était brûlant.

Il comprit qu'il y avait plus de choses encore qu'il ne le soupçonnait qui lui échappaient.

Il resta calme et regarda autour de lui. Le ruisseau. C'était elle qui avait découvert l'endroit. Le point d'eau était certainement l'endroit où elle se dirigeait.

Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras.

Aëlis poussa une faible plainte et ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille regarda le ciel en tentant de juguler les restes de douleur et son corps encore endolori. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Deux choses n'allaient pas.

Un, le bruit de l'eau. Tout proche. Trop proche.

Deux, une respiration. Basse, calme, sereine.

Brusquement, elle se redressa.

Et fit face à Sayanel.

Le marchombre avait allumé un petit feu sans fumée et patientait la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés il semblait méditer.

Aëlis l'observa un moment en tentant de calmer la panique qui l'envahissait. Savait-il qu'elle avait repris connaissance ? Est-ce lui qui l'avait portée jusqu'au ruisseau ? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs. Mais… pourquoi ?

- Calme d'abord la tempête sous ton crâne, lui ordonna-t-il calmement sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Que… que faites-vous ici ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vue sortir du camp.

Comme si sa déclaration suffisait comme explication, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. De nouveau, elle fut emprisonnée dans son regard. Mais elle ne se noya pas.

- Montre-moi.

Cet ordre l'électrisa et elle se leva, rompant le contact. Elle se mit à trembler et se détourna.

- Non.

Elle n'avait pas crié mais chuchoté. Il l'entendit cependant comme un hurlement.

Douleur.

Peur.

Solitude.

Mais pas la bonne solitude.

Abandon.

Il se leva à son tour et posa une main chaude, pleine de promesse et de douceur, sur son épaule.

- Montre-moi. Répéta-t-il.

Une larme coula de ses yeux océan. Lentement, tremblante, il la vit délasser son corsage de cuir et lui tourner le dos.

Sayanel avait vu beaucoup d'horreur dans sa vie. Beaucoup de mort, beaucoup de blessure.

Pourtant, celle-ci le fit frissonner.

La balafre parcourait l'ensemble de son dos fin. Boursouflée et d'une couleur étrange… il fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette cicatrice ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne la pressa pas.

- Quatre ans.

Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Rêveurs ?

- Je n'ai pas les moyens.

- Les rêveurs ne font pas payer leur rêve.

Elle se rhabilla puis se retourna.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai été immunisée contre les dessinateurs. Contre tout dessin, quel qu'il soit. Rêve compris.

Sayanel fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible.

- Et il n'y a rien à faire ?

Il la sentit se mettre en colère :

- A votre avis, je fais quoi depuis trois ans ? Puis elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et blêmit. J'ai… j'ai juste un baume que je me prépare mais je n'ai pas eu le temps hier.

Trois ans, avait songé Sayanel.

Avant, Nillem et Essindra n'avaient pas tenté de la guérir ? Mais il ne dit rien.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut.

Elle plissa les yeux, méfiantes.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

Il lui offrit un étrange sourire.

- Il y a deux réponses à ta question, comme à toutes les questions : celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ?


	8. chapitre 7

7

Sayanel sourit de son étonnement. Il vit la stupeur se peindre sur son visage encore pâle et ses yeux hurlèrent son inquiétude. Elle se demandait s'il était sérieux.

Lui était très calme. Serein même. Il avait fait son choix.

Ellana avait raison. Il fallait lui donner une chance, une vraie chance.

Cependant, sa réponse le prit au dépourvu.

- Vous n'êtes ni savant ni poète, vous êtes marchombre. Il n'est d'autre réponse que la votre que je veuille entendre. Mais je vous remercie de votre aide. Bonne nuit.

Stupéfait, il la laissa tout de même partir.

Un joli sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ça allait être amusant.

Sans plus s'occuper de la jeune fille, le maître marchombre se leva, éteignit le feu puis il retourna au campement.

Aëlis sentit qu'il la regardait alors qu'elle s'éloignait plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle avait encore mal et elle n'était pas aussi silencieuse qu'elle le voudrait, pas autant que d'habitude…

Et avec le marchombre qui la regardait c'était encore plus déstabilisant.

La jeune fille grinça des dents et partit à la recherche des plantes dont elle avait besoin pour son baume malgré la profondeur de la nuit. Elle ne retrouva le camp de la Caravane que lorsque les premiers signes annonçant l'aube commencèrent à se faire sentir. Epuisée, enkylosée par la douleur, elle prépara sa pommade avec des gestes tremblants.

Si elle ne revit pas Sayanel de la journée, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le campement, Rhous Ingan qui montait la garde l'aperçut.

- Dis donc toi, l'éclaireuse, qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors du camp ?

Aëlis, d'abord surprise, sourit :

- La forêt m'appelait.

Rhous fronça les sourcils, les bras toujours croisés.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi petite. Je suis là pour vous protéger, tous. Alors ne…

- Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger. Personne ne le peut.

Il vit un éclat de détresse dans son regard et il ne répondit rien lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Il avait déjà remarqué que la petite était triste et solitaire. Une douleur qui pesait lourd sur son corps et sa conscience. Même un guerrier non sensible comme lui l'avait vu. A cet instant, Sayanel se glissa à ses côtés.

- Laisse-la. Je veille sur elle.

Rhous hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans poser de questions. Si Sayanel veillait sur elle, la jeune fille était plus en sécurité que n'importe quelle personne de la caravane.

Aëlis terminait son baume pendant que les autres se préparaient à partir. Elle monta dans la caravane où elle dormait et où elle avait posé ses affaires lorsque Lihnéal l'appela :

- Aëlis ?

La jeune fille qui appliquait l'onguent comme elle le pouvait sur sa blessure répondit sans bouger :

- Je me change, j'arrive.

- Pas la peine, lui indiqua le chef de l'expédition. Je veux juste te dire que je veux que tu partes dès que nous partons en éclaireur. La région n'est pas sûre maintenant que nous avons dépassé la dernière ferme fortifiée. Tu prendras une demi-heure d'avance. Ekhal fera la liaison entre toi et nous.

- Pas de problème.

Ekhal était l'autre éclaireur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui était l'exact opposé d'Aëlis. Sociale, joyeux, conteur amusant et divertissant… heureusement, ils s'entendaient bien et ils appréciaient les différences de l'autre. En sortant de la caravane, la jeune fille vit qu'Ekhal l'attendait avec sa jument. Elle sourit.

- Tu me l'as préparée !

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma gentillesse me perdra.

Haussant un sourcil, Aëlis finit par éclater de rire.

- Allez grand romantique, allons-y qu'on ne soit pas payé à ne rien faire.

Ils prévinrent Lihnéal qu'ils partaient et ils quittèrent la caravane pour prendre de l'avance.

Un quart d'heure de galop plus tard, ils ralentirent l'allure. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, Ekhal lui demanda :

- Comment allons-nous traverser le Pollimage ?

- Lihnéal est dessinateur non ?

- Euh… oui. Et ?

- Bah je suppose qu'il a une solution.

Il soupira.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas curieuse.

- Ce sera plus amusant si je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il va se passer.

Son ami lui jeta un bref regard pour voir si elle était sérieuse puis éclata de rire.

Ekhal l'avait laissée pour aller faire son rapport aux itinérants. Elle savoura une minute le calme qui l'entourait. Ils étaient dans les plateaux d'Astariul depuis quelques jours. Il y avait peu de végétation. Peu de bosquets. La nature ne semblait pas très heureuse dans les parages. Un silence soudain. Autour d'elle.

Aëlis arrêta sa jument et leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain obscur. Plus un bruit. Plus de vent…

Inquiète, sur le qui-vive, elle descendit de cheval et dégaina ses poignards.

Quelque chose n'allait pas… sa cicatrice la piqua.

C'était mauvais signe.

Elle ne brûlait que lorsqu'elle allait avoir une crise ou que…

Elle blêmit et scruta l'horizon.

Rien.

Pourtant ils étaient forcément là.

Les mercenaires du Chaos.

Ils n'avaient pas tous disparu. La grande majorité était morte lors de la grande bataille trois ans auparavant. Sauf ceux qui étaient en mission. Ceux qui devaient tuer les grands seigneurs des grandes villes, ceux qui étaient déjà dans Al-Jeit.

Bref une petite centaine avait survécu.

Ils ne se montraient pas beaucoup.

Mais suffisamment pour faire savoir qu'ils étaient tous là.

Tel un venin qui continuait de couler dans l'empire.

Aëlis paniqua un instant. Puis se calma. Elle ne pouvait gagner si elle avait peur.

Mais le fait était là.

Elle avait peur.

Soudain, ils furent là.

Trois mercenaires.

Elle se mit en garde.

- Aëlis, enfin nous te retrouvons.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Adjiil, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Que tu reviennes avec nous. Tes parents seraient tristes que tu nous délaisses.

- Mes parents n'en avaient rien à faire de moi.

- Au contraire, ils voulaient faire de toi la mercenaire parfaite.

- Pff. Vous savez comme les autres ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et jamais je ne reviendrai. J'en ai ma claque de ces tortures.

- Mais nous ne te ferons pas de mal…

Elle les sentit s'approcher. Imperceptiblement.

Ils se méfiaient d'elle, elle le sentait.

Elle sourit.

Certes ses parents l'avaient torturée et ne lui avaient donné aucun amour mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins d'excellents professeurs.

Aëlis savait que son père avait plus ou moins suivi la formation des marchombres. Il avait tenté de lui apprendre les bases et apparemment elle était plutôt douée. Non, elle était très douée. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas dix ans, elle battait tous les envoleurs, même lorsqu'ils l'affrontaient à plusieurs.

Sa mère aussi. Aussi froide et antipathique qu'elle était, Essindra était un chef de guerre de géni et un escrimeur incroyable. Là, elle était moins douée mais Aëlis avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement et très rude.

Et à présent elle avait ses poignards.

Ça allait être difficile. Vraiment difficile.

Mais ils n'étaient pas des mentaïs. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Non, elle devait y arriver.

- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Aëlis.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Ils l'attaquèrent.

Sayanel s'était un peu éloigné du camp avec Vagabond, son cheval gris. Ils avaient vu les deux éclaireurs partir en même temps en discutant tranquillement. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait vu la blessure d'Aëlis, il perçut dans ses mouvements qu'elle avait mal. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu avant ?

Il trouva la réponse une seconde plus tard.

Parce qu'elle marchait déjà sur la voie.

La voie des Marchombres.

Dumoins elle cheminait sur un sentier parallèle de la voie, sans doute parce qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

Il avait été stupéfait par ses capacités. Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'elle soit si précoce ? Ce n'était pas naturel pour des enfants d'avoir déjà l'air d'adultes. Et Aëlis n'avait pas l'âme d'une enfant.

Il était aussi meurtir par sa lumière radieuse intérieure qui se battait avec son aura noire.

Le vent lui caressa la joue.

Il fronça les sourcils. L'air vibra.

Il leva les yeux pour observer le ciel pourtant clair et lança sa monture au galop.

Aëlis était en danger.

Il arriva alors qu'elle avait tué un mercenaire qui gisait au sol, la carotide tranchée.

Simple, rapide, efficace.

Elle était cependant blessée à l'épaule et cela la ralentissait. Cependant, il s'avoua qu'elle était une bonne combattante.

Elle tenait tête à deux mercenaires qui se battaient avec des sabres.

Des mercenaires du Chaos.

Sans prendre appui sur ses étriers, il descendit de cheval en dégainant ses propres armes.

Un geste, une action, un combat.

Le temps qu'il arrive, Aëlis venait de tuer un deuxième mercenaire en se glissant contre lui, se jouant de son sabre pointé une seconde auparavant sur elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'utilisa pas d'arme. Seulement sa main. Elle appuya quelques secondes sur un point névralgique dans le cou du mercenaire.

Qui s'écroula.

Mort.

Sayanel ne douta plus.

Elle avait été formée par Nillem, aucun doute.

Cette technique, c'était lui qui l'avait apprise à Nillem.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se retourner. L'autre mercenaire la prit contre lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille, ralentissant considérablement sa respiration et il plaqua son sabre contre sa gorge.

Le temps qu'il descende de cheval, qu'elle tue le mercenaire et que le dernier la retienne prisonnière.

Quatre secondes.

Quatre secondes s'étaient écroulées quand le mercenaire se tourna dans sa direction, Aëlis prisonnière.

- Pas un geste ! S'écria le dernier mercenaire vivant. Ou je la tue.

Sayanel se figea. Aëlis ouvrit de grands yeux en l'apercevant.

- De toute façon, raisonna Sayanel, tu allais tout de même la tuer.

L'autre lui offrit un sourire.

- Sayanel Lyyant. Vous ne savez même pas qui elle est.

- Tais-toi ! Cria tout à coup Aëlis, paniquée.

L'autre resserra plus encore sa prise. Un filet de sang coula de sa gorge. Elle jeta un regard terrorisé au marchombre qui capta son regard, toujours parfaitement calme et serein.

- Tu te trompes. A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je dans cette caravane ?

Aëlis et l'autre ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Sayanel utilisa cette seconde de confusion pour agir.

Etre dans le temps.

Et il était dans le temps. Dans le temps marchombre.

Il croisa le regard d'Aëlis qui comprit son ordre muet et elle se dégagea au moment où Sayanel ouvrait sa main.

Aëlis roula sur le sol avec grâce mais elle vit un éclat de métal, un croissant de lune partir de la main du marchombre, trancher la gorge du mercenaire avant d'effectuer une magnifique courbe pour terminer sa course à l'endroit où elle avait commencé : la paume de Sayanel.

Le dernier mercenaire s'écroula.

Lorsqu'il tomba, Sayanel se précipita vers Aëlis qui ne s'était pas relevée. Toujours serein, il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.


	9. chapitre 8

8

Il ne répondit pas et prit son bras. Il l'examina un instant.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement en plissant le nez.

- Que te voulaient-ils ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est sorti de votre main ?

Elle ne lui demandait pas réellement d'explication, il le comprit. Elle voulait simplement lui dire que chacun avait ses secrets.

- Allez, viens. Ekhal sera bientôt là.

Aëlis se leva. Il lui tournait le dos lorsqu'elle murmura :

- Vous êtes vraiment là pour moi ?

Il fit volte-face. Il hésita une longue seconde à lui répondre. Elle était couverte de poussière, la tresse qui maintenait habituellement ses longs cheveux disciplinés étaient défaites, elle haletait encore à cause de ses efforts désarmée, de larges cernes noires rongeaient son visage pale et inquiet. Elle avait droit à une réponse.

- Le vent a murmuré ton nom. C'est toi qui m'as appelé à l'aide.

Il vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Je ne suis personne. Je ne mérite pas l'attention de qui que ce soit. Encore moins d'un marchombre… vous perdez votre temps.

- Je suis seul juge de mon temps. En attendant, il nous faut y aller. Ne t'en fais pas, nous rediscuterons.

Il remontait déjà sur son cheval quand elle murmura.

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Il sourit et prit la direction de la caravane. Faire un petit détour. Qu'ils ne voient pas les corps. On ne devait pas savoir que les mercenaires la recherchaient. Lihnéal s'inquièterait pour rien.

Ekhal rejoignit Aëlis quelques minutes après. Surpris de son égratignure, il s'étonna :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te mentir ! Termina-t-elle en plongeant son regard triste dans le sien.

Il comprit et n'insista pas.

Il préférait ne pas savoir finalement.

Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le Pollimage.

Le fleuve qui faisait office de colonne vertébrale à l'empire. Fleuve immense qui traversait le pays de haut en bas. Source qui prenait certainement sa source dans le pays Raïs, qui remplissait le lac Chen avant de se jeter dans le Grand Océan du Sud.

Les caravanes s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers Linhéal qui s'approchait de l'eau à cheval.

- Alors ? Demanda Ekhal avec un demi-sourire.

Pour toute réponse, le chef de l'expédition descendit de cheval et s'approcha du bord de l'eau.

- Mes amis ! Se tourna-t-il vers les caravanes où tout le monde était sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il nous faut un pont. Et je vais vous le construire. Cependant, je ne suis pas un dessinateur digne des Sentinelles alors il faudrait que vous traversiez le plus rapidement possible. Pour des raisons que je vous épargne, il m'est plus facile de transformer l'eau du fleuve en glace plutôt que de faire un vrai pont. Donc le terrain sera glissant. Mes amis, en route pour la Citadelle !

Sous les yeux médusés de tous, Linhéal plongea dans les Spires. Et l'eau gela sur toute la longueur du lac. Sur une largueur de cinq mètres.

- Vous aurez assez de force pour le maintenir plusieurs heures ? Le questionna Aëlis.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est malin… montez dans une caravane et allongez-vous. Avec Ekhal on se charge d'accélérer la traversée.

Sayanel s'approcha alors.

- Je passe devant. Puis je reviendrai et fermerai la marche.

Aëlis n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le marchombre était déjà parti.

Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis l'attaque des mercenaires. Son intervention l'avait surprise mais finalement, elle était contente qu'il soit là. Si les marchombres inquiétaient généralement les gens, surtout ceux qui les côtoyaient, Aëlis se sentait rassurer par la présence de Sayanel. Même si elle le craignait un peu, son aura de sérénité parvenait à l'atteindre.

La traversée dura trois heures.

Elle aurait pu durer moins mais les cheveux et les bœufs glissaient sans compter les hommes qui étaient nerveux. Vers la fin, Ekhal perdit la maîtrise de son cheval et tomba. Aëlis faillit descendre de sa monture mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle avait peu de chance de glisser, mais au moindre faux, elle pouvait tuer tout le monde. Mieux valait s'abstenir. S'approchant de son ami, elle lui demanda du haut de son cheval si ça allait.

- Aide-moi à me relever, je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe.

Elle fit la grimace, mal à l'aise.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

Il oublia une seconde sa douleur et fronça les sourcils en croisant son regard bleu désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

Sayanel la dispensa de répondre et arriva avec un autre membre de l'expédition.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je… je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe, répéta Ekhal.

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et partirent avec lui. Sayanel resta seul avec Aëlis.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il simplement en montant sur Vagabond.

Elle comprit sa question implicite. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de comprendre aussi bien le marchombre et ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.

- Si je descends, le pont disparaîtra.

Il plissa les yeux, ironique.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ?

Elle baissa la tête et la secoua.

- Aëlis.

Elle hésita une brève seconde avant de relever la tête. Son regard chercha le sien.

- Tu n'es plus seule. Cesse de te refermer ainsi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es sa fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous… vous avez connu mon père ?

Il la détailla un instant.

- Je suis celui qui l'a tué.

Elle se raidit. Ne respira pas une seconde. Puis une larme coula sur sa joue.

Reconnaissance.

- Merci.

Elle fit demi tour pour trouver à son tour la berge. Sayanel, surpris, la rejoignit ensuite.

Quand il fut sur la terre ferme, le dessin vola en éclat. Littéralement. Il baissa les yeux et vit Aëlis, la main dans l'eau.

Tous murmurèrent avec étonnement mais elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Douleur.

Infinie tristesse.

Elle avait le pouvoir de détruire les dessins. Il fronça les sourcils.

Et Al-Jeit ? Les dessins éternels, qu'en était-il ?

Il serait intéressant de voir avec Ewilan… Peut-être les Sentinelles trouveraient-elles une réponse.

Il la vit faire une grimace. Tandis qu'elle remontait en selle, la jeune fille se massa le dos, comme si la destruction du dessin avait ravivé sa blessure.

Les deux étaient-ils liés ?

Ils reprirent leur route tout de suite pendant que le chef de l'expédition se reposait et que Ekhal se faisait soigner. Aëlis se retrouva être la seule éclaireuse.

Le soir, autour du feu pendant leur repas, la jeune fille s'assit à côté de son ami qui avait la jambe immobilisée.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

- La douleur pourrait être pire. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de rêveur sous la main… Je suis désolé mais je suis inutile pour un bon mois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me débrouiller.

- C'est pour cette partie du voyage que Lihnéal a pris la peine de prendre deux éclaireurs et un marchombre.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis plus une enfant tu verras que tout va bien se passer. De toute façon avec Sayanel dans le coin sans compter les Thüls, je suis certaine que je ne suis d'aucune utilité en réalité.

Il sourit de sa tentative d'humour.

Le lendemain, ils s'engagèrent dans une forêt.

Dense, immense et sauvage.

Aëlis eut alors beaucoup de travail car les chemins étaient rares et ceux pouvant laisser passer des caravanes étaient quasiment inexistants.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était seule auprès du feu après une crise, Sayanel frôla son épaule.

- Suis-moi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner ni de répondre qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Cependant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille le suivit sans se poser de question.

Ils quittèrent le camp après que Sayanel eût glissé deux mots au Thül qui montait la garde. Silencieusement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il ne dit rien. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Le temps n'était pas à la parole.

Ils arrivèrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard devant un arbre gigantesque. Plus grand que la moyenne, alors qu'ils étaient vraiment immenses ici. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Grimpe.

Elle prit une inspiration pour répondre mais le regard du maître marchombre l'en dissuada et elle obtempéra. Avec un soupir et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore, elle escalada l'arbre avec agilité.

- Tu escalades bien, lui souffla soudain la voix de Sayanel une bonne minute après le début de son ascension. Où as-tu appris ?

Aëlis ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était parti bien après elle et… elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ! Il se tenait tellement à l'aise qu'elle faillit elle-même lâcher prise. Il la regardait avec sérénité. C'est ce qui calma son cœur et lui permit de prendre ses esprits.

- Comment faites-vous… ?

Il ne répondit pas et sourit. Ce fut elle qui répondit à la question que lui avait posé précédemment le marchombre.

- J'ai… j'ai appris dans la forêt ombreuse. Mon père… me laissait des jours dans la forêt. Il fallait que je me débrouille pour survivre seule. Pour ça, il… il a fallu que j'apprenne à escalader vite et en silence.

Ils arrivèrent alors au sommet de l'arbre.

- Aëlis…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il remarqua que la jeune fille était absorbée par le paysage qui l'entourait. Il avait sciemment choisi cet endroit, ce lieu, cet arbre. Elle le comprit aisément. Le panorama que le marchombre lui faisait découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Au dessus d'elle s'étirait le ciel noir, immense, constellé de milliers d'étoiles lumineuses. Sous elle, la vit, la terre, l'obscurité aussi et pourtant des bruits qui annonçaient la vie. Plus loin, elle distingua des points lumineux. Elle devina que c'était des villages isolés. La nature et la civilisation se côtoyaient, en harmonie.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, unique. Symbole de la vie et de son extraordinaire fragilité.

Elle frisonna. La nature et le ciel semblaient à porter de main et pourtant si lointains !

Elle était faite pour cheminer sur la voie.

- Aëlis… bienvenue chez les marchombres.

La jeune fille tressaillit tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle sembla se souvenir de sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

- Mais… je ne puis devenir une marchombre !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que… mais… je suis maudite !

Elle n'avait pu répondre que cela. Sa réponse lui parut toutefois inutile, trop tardive.

- Le destin n'est pas immuable, répondit néanmoins le maître marchombre avec douceur. Le marchombre est libre, il se joue du destin, il le longe, le change. Le destin n'est pas marchombre. Le marchombre est liberté.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Tu as besoin d'un guide si tu veux arpenter la Voie et trouver cette liberté que tu cherches toi aussi. Je puis t'aider à trouver ta voie.

- Sayanel…

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tes parents étaient Essindra et Nillem, des mercenaires du Chaos. Essindra a été tuée par Ellana et j'ai tué Nillem. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Aëlis comprit qu'il y avait une raison. Une autre histoire. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné. Elle fronça les sourcils et son cœur cessa de battre en attendant la réponse.

Au lieu de répondre à haute voix, il devait d'abord lui faire comprendre sa détresse à lui. Elle devait saisir ce qu'elle symbolisait pour lui. Sortant un stylet d'une des poches de sa tunique, il traça dans le vent des lettres lumineuses qui écarquillèrent le regard bleu de la jeune fille :

_Parfum de partage qui échoue_

_Touché de douceur qui éclate_

_Trahison_

Il vit le regard empli de larmes d'Aëlis se leva et se poser sur lui. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'elle scrutait son visage, le cœur battant à une vitesse incroyable. Il savait qu'une première poésie marchombre bouleversait un être. Il savait que pour la première fois, elle devait alors la sensation d'être comprise. Cependant, se réaction l'étonna. D'une main tremblante mais assurée et sans quitter son regard, elle lui effleura la main pour lui prendre son bien. Alors qu'il avait écrit ses mot dans le vent du sud, la jeune fille se tourna vers le nord et traça des lettres de feu.

_Désespoir profond dans l'ombre_

_Tristesse infinie d'un instant_

_Abandon_

Il scruta un moment ses mots avant qu'ils ne l'envolent avec le vent. Non seulement elle écrit une poésie marchombre, mais elle avait en plus répondu à ses mots. Elle lui rendit son stylet qu'il rangea calmement. Il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de lui expliquer.

- La poésie marchombre ne peut être dite à haute voix, elle perdrait de sa pureté. Elle doit nécessairement être écrite, sur du bois, dans le vent, sur du papier et dans l'eau, peu importe. Mais une chose est certaine : seuls les marchombres peuvent la comprendre. Et seuls les bons peuvent l'écrire.

Elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il ne répondut pas à sa question, tout du moins pas directement.

- Nillem était mon élève avant de devenir mercenaire. J'ai failli à ma tâche de maître.

Aëlis sentit son cœur recommencer à battre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer son père aux côtés de Sayanel, encore moins le trahir. Comment avait-il pu si mal tourner ?

- Aëlis. Comment peuvent-ils être tes parents ? Tu ne leur ressembles pas.

- Je… j'avais cinq ans lorsque l'on m'a amenée à eux. Je ne me souviens de rien avant eux. Je sais que j'avais une vie mais rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Ils ont été chargés de m'élever. Ils devaient faire de moi la parfaite mercenaire. Celle qui devait prendre la tête de l'empire une fois adulte aux côtés de l'Enfant de la prophétie. Je les ai entendus une fois en discuter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Ta blessure ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mon père. Il m'a enfermé ce jour-là parce que j'avais tenté de m'enfuir. Il m'a souvent frappée. Mais cette fois, il a demandé à un Mentaï de l'aider. Afin que je n'ai plus jamais l'idée de recommencer. Depuis j'ai des crises… mon père me donnait tous les jours une potion qui empêchait les douleurs mais lorsque je me suis enfuie… je n'y ai pas pensé. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trouvé ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Ils se turent un long moment.

Un loup chanta avec la lune quelques instants et ils l'écoutèrent. Finalement, une brise de vent les caressa et Sayanel se tourna vers le ciel.

- Tu ne peux imaginer combien je m'en suis voulu, et combien je regrette encore aujourd'hui, d'avoir échoué avec Nillem. Pourtant je me dis que c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu s'écarter de son destin. Il n'était pas vraiment un marchombre... Je me suis juré de ne plus prendre d'élève après Nillem. Comme Jilano l'a fait il y a de nombreuses années avant que je ne lui parle d'Ellana.

- Je ne comp…

- Cependant, reprit-il comme si elle ne lui avait pas coupé la parole, je ne peux nier que tu as besoin d'un guide. En plus tu es la fille de Nillem. Comme le hasard est étrange. Puis il se tourna vers elle et il eut un étrange sourire. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus étonnant ? Je m'aperçois aujourd'hui des quatre élèves – Nillem compris – que j'ai formé, pas un seul n'était une femme.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Echangeant, partageant, se comprenant et se livrant l'un à l'autre.

- Trois ans. Reprit alors Sayanel.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Trois ans. C'est le temps que tu me donnes. L'apprentissage auprès d'un maître dure trois années. Trois années durant lesquelles tu devras m'obéir en tout point, à toute heure. Ce sera souvent impossible, parfois infaisable, toujours difficile. Attention, ce n'est pas un pacte qui peut se rompre. La seule autre échappatoire est la mort.

- Trois ans de ma vie pour devenir libre ?

Il sourit.

- Non, dès que tu comprendras ce qu'est la voie des marchombres, dès que tu auras retrouvé ton équilibre, dès cette instant tu seras libre.

Il la vit hésiter. Elle respira profondément et avec difficulté puis se tourna vers la nuit.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Mon offre ne se pose qu'une seule fois et je ne t'en reparlerai jamais.

Nulle menace dans sa voie. Nulle contrainte. Elle le comprit.

C'est cela qui la décida.

Il vit son regard se durcir et une détermination glacer un instant ses yeux bleus.

- Je vous suis.


	10. chapitre 9

9

L'apprentissage commença la seconde suivant son acceptation. Sayanel la détailla pendant cette seconde qui s'écoula après qu'elle eût accepté. Il voulait graver son image dans son esprit, pour toujours se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait poussé à la prendre comme élève. Son regard bleu d'enfant triste l'observait en silence, inquiet, attentif mais surtout douloureux.

- D'abord, tu vas commencer par me tutoyer.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais avoir du mal. Vous êtes une légende, un marchombre incroyable et l'ancien maître de mon père.

- Comme tu veux, lui sourit-il paisiblement.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Maître ?

- Tu es certaine de ne pas être plutôt la fille d'Ellana ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi. Il ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps à la jeune fille de chercher à comprendre et il reprit :

- Non, appelle-moi Sayanel.

Elle acquiesça. Puis elle le regarda. Beaucoup de choses passèrent sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Sayanel avait l'habitude de lire le langage corporel des hommes qu'il croisait, cependant Aëlis demeurait un mystère pour lui la plupart du temps. Il sentait que la jeune fille avait mille pensées qui l'assaillaient et au moins autant de questions. Pourtant, elle demeurait relativement calme. Seuls ses yeux brillaient. Cette enfant avait beaucoup souffert, beaucoup trop. Il sentait que les prochaines années allaient être amusantes.

- Vous… tu es sûr ? Murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit.

Il la comprit. Elle parlait de son choix, du sien. De leur avenir.

Son cœur s'apaisa en une seconde, Sayanel inspira profondément, plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

Une certitude.

Un appel.

Une nouvelle élève.

- Evidemment.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent vraiment éprouvantes pour la nouvelle apprentie marchombre. En plus de son travail double d'éclaireuse, puisque Ekhal ne pouvait plus remplir sa tâche, la jeune fille suivait un entraînement plutôt nocturne en la compagnie de Sayanel.

Autant dire qu'elle ne dormait plus beaucoup. Cependant, ses séances d'entraînement lui donnaient une sérénité qui lui fit rapidement du bien. C'était de la bonne douleur qu'elle ressentait. Etirements, musculation, développement des sens, combats.

Ce n'était pas de la torture.

Sayanel ne l'avoua pas mais il était étonné de sa résistance. Toutefois, il finit par comprendre que la petite avait été beaucoup torturée physiquement. Lorsqu'il vit les cicatrice sur son corps la première fois, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à une enfant ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cette phrase, il se la poserait encore de nombreuses fois.

Aëlis avait donc développé une grande résistance à la douleur et une volonté farouche. C'était sans doute à ces moments-là qu'elle avait commencé à trouver la liberté. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour combattre. Les mercenaires avaient assujetti son corps mais son âme avait su résister aux assauts. C'était de cette manière qu'elle avait survécue. Mais cette révolte en elle l'iradiait encore trop. Elle se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde. Elle ne faisait pas confiance, à qui que ce soit. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Pas même à lui. Il lui faudrait du temps pour quelle se fie à lui. Avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir aux autres.

Souvent, il lui reprocha de ne pas assez jouer avec son agilité et sa souplesse et de trop compter sur sa force.

_« Le marchombre n'est que mouvement. Son corps lui obéit, il fait parti de lui mais il n'est pas le marchombre. Le corps sert le marchombre au même titre que l'eau et l'air qui nous entourent. »_

Mais si la jeune apprentie avait bien saisi quelque chose c'était le fait d'économiser ses gestes. Enfin, pas exactement. Aucun de ses gestes n'était futile. Surtout en combat. Sayanel comprit aussi très rapidement qu'Aëlis était loin d'être idiote. Elle avait une capacité d'adaptation étonnante et son cerveau fonctionnait très rapidement. En même temps, la jeune fille avait été habituée à cela depuis sa petite enfance. Pourtant, elle s'améliora encore lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'une action du marchombre dans un combat ou dans la vie de tous les jours, ce n'était qu'un seul geste, un seul mouvement. Que cela dure une heure ou une seconde.

Cela, la jeune fille l'intégra très rapidement. Et comme si elle avait eu besoin qu'on le lui dise, sa grâce et sa fluidité la firent ressembler plus que jamais à un félin. Sayanel était surpris qu'elle apprenne si rapidement mais surtout qu'elle soit capable d'assimiler tout cela en si peu de temps. Parce que si son corps faisait des progrès fulgurant, il avait craint un temps que son esprit ne suive pas. Parce qu'elle était simplement habituée à obéir. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et son corps progressait rapidement parce qu'elle saisissait tout ce qu'il lui disait malgré la compléxité de ses instructions. C'est alors qu'il comprit :

Aëlis était dans le temps. Elle était naturellement dans le temps.

Les marchombres jouaient avec le temps, ils savaient se l'approprier au moment opportun, s'en servir, en faire une arme. Aëlis dérogeait à la règle. Elle saisissait intuitivement le temps, un peu à la façon des Frontaliers mais de manière beaucoup plus fluide. Le temps était une force qui gouvernait le monde, Sayanel le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en servir comme le vent ou l'eau. Aëlis si. Et elle le faisait avec un naturel qui était presque insultant.

Dans la caravane, on remarqua rapidement le rapprochement entre la jeune éclaireuse et le maître marchombre. Mais on ne leur demanda rien. Aëlis parce qu'elle était sombre et étrangement trop sage pour une enfant de son âge. On n'osait l'approcher. Et le marchombre… parce qu'il était loin d'eux, trop loin pour qu'on se risque à l'interroger. Ça n'est que là qu'on remarqua combien le marchombre et l'éclaireuse se ressemblaient.

Ekhal n'hésita pas longtemps et interrogea sa collègue de travail qu'il considérait comme son amie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute la journée ?

- Je surveille, avait-elle simplement répondu en continuant de manger.

Il observa une seconde son amie à la lueur des flammes. Elle avait changé. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait le marchombre et soudain il s'en moqua. Aëlis semblait plus sereine.

Plus heureuse.

Il n'insista pas et sourit avant de reprendre le cours de son propre repas.

Le maître marchombre parla à son élève des marchombres, de cette guilde secrète mais pourtant tellement connue. Il lui parla du Conseil mais ne lui dit pas qu'il en était un des membres. Pas encore. Il lui demanda son âge et elle répondit en souriant une nuit après une gestuelle marchombre.

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question, comme à toutes les questions… laquelle veux-tu en premier ?

Il vit dans son regard une ironie mêlée de sagesse. Elle s'amusait mais en même temps elle était sérieuse. Il avait eu quelques difficultés au début à lui faire comprendre le concept des réponses doubles. Ce qu'il s'amusait avec Jilano à nommer l'oxymore marchombre. Maintenant, il semblait que c'était acquis.

- Celle du poète.

- Je n'ai pas d'âge. Le temps n'a pas de prise sur le marchombre parce qu'il se joue des éléments. Le temps n'est qu'un paramètre de repère inutile. Certain jour j'ai cinq ans, d'autres cent. Par moment même je meurs ou je renais.

Il acquiesça gravement.

- Celle du savant.

- Mon corps a dix-sept années.

Il l'avait dévisagée. Ça y était. Elle était vraiment entrée chez les Marchombres. Il sourit, tendre, fier et bienveillant.

Puis, plus de deux mois après leur départ d'Al-Far, ils arrivèrent à la Citadelle.

Un voyage de pratiquement dix semaines en caravane alors qu'il n'aurait nécessité que quelques jours avec un bon cheval.

- Aëlis, nous arrivons à destination, lui avait souri le marchombre en lui montrant la Citadelle des Frontaliers de loin.

Ils chevauchaient souvent ensemble car, depuis qu'Ekhal ne pouvait plus assurer son poste d'éclaireur, Sayanel avait pris sur lui de l'aider dans sa tâche, soulageant la jeune fille.

- Mais elle est immense ! Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

- Tout un peuple y vit je te rappelle.

- Certes.

- Maintenant jeune apprentie, ne devrais-tu pas aller prévenir notre ami Lihnéal que nous arriverons bientôt à destination ?

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Si… si bien sûr.

Elle lança sa jument au galop, revenant sur ses pas sans un regard pour le maître marchombre qui ne la suivit pas des yeux non plus.

Il s'était aperçu de son trouble. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète et intimidée de rencontrer Ellana, une marchombre de légende, et Edwin. De rencontrer le peuple des Frontaliers qui avait grandement contribué à la chute des Mercenaires. Peuple qui était indirectement lié à sa liberté.

Avec un sourire, il fit claquer doucement sa langue dans sa bouche et son cheval reprit sa route en direction de la Citadelle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu.

Pour sa part, il avait hâte de les revoir.

L'arrivée dans la Citadelle de la Caravane fit beaucoup de bruit. Mais les Frontaliers étaient très organisés et les membres de l'expédition connaissaient tous leur rôle. Ainsi cela ne prit-il pas plus de temps que dans les autres fermes même si cela provoqua plus de remous et de bruit.

Ekhal fut rapidement conduit au médecin de la Citadelle, un certain Thuy, pendant qu'Aëlis – en l'absence d'ordre de Sayanel qui avait disparu – aida ceux qui requéraient son aide.

Les Frontaliers avaient un sens de l'honneur et du courage très développés mais leur sens de l'hospitalité était aussi réputé. Chaque famille accueillit avec plaisir un ou plusieurs membres de l'expédition.

Bientôt, enfin, alors que le soleil se couchait, elle se retrouva pratiquement seule devant les caravanes vides. La jeune fille abserva la gigantesque cour fortifée devant l'entrée principale de la Citadelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait alors que la lumière déclinait rapidement. La terre sèche et tassée sur le sol donnait au murs blanchis à la chaux de la Citadelle une petite teinte rosée à cause du soleil couchant. Des Thüls discutaient avec les Frontaliers, dispercés à travers la gigantesque cours, Rhous devait même certainement être avec le Seigneur des lieux.

Aëlis frissonna en levant la tête vers la tour qui s'élevait devant elle. Immense. Incroyable. Sur une trentaine d'étages, au moins, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel prodigue architectural. La Vigie culminait en haut de l'immense tour comme une petite salle qui se détournait du sommet. Solitaire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. Elle se disait que quelque part là-dedans se tenait Edwin Til'Illan.

Et elle avait peur.

Une frontalière s'approcha alors d'elle.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce tu fais là toute seule ?

La frontalière portait comme tous ceux de son peuple une armure de cuir et un sabre dans son dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés et dégageait son visage agréable. Elle devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. Aëlis lui sourit.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu perdue.

- Viens à la maison si tu veux. Mon mari et moi serions heureux de t'accueillir.

- Je n'en doute pas et je vous remercie pour votre proposition… mais avant il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un sinon je pense que je vais me faire gronder !

La Frontalière sourit en sentant l'ironie dans la voix de la jeune fille.

- Peut-être puis-je t'aider ?

Aëlis posa son regard sur la jeune femme et lui sourit.

- Sans doute… savez-vous où pourrait se trouver Sayanel Lyyant ?

La frontalière fronça les sourcils.

- Il faisait parti de la caravane ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée, je ne le connais pas.

Aëlis fit une moue déçue.

- Tant pis, je vous remercie quand même. Je vais le chercher.

- Peut-être à bientôt.

Aëlis s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Elle croisa beaucoup de monde et elle finit par demander si on ne savait pas où son ami Ekhal était soigné.

- Probablement chez Thuy. Il est au sixième étage. Quatrième porte sur ta gauche si tu prends cet escalier.

La jeune fille le remercia et courut le retrouver. Elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte.

- Entrez ! Lui ordonna une voix.

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je cherche Ekhal.

- Un des Itinérants ? Oui, il est là, entrez demoiselle.

- Merci.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, il va bien.

- Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, lui sourit Aëlis, les mains dans le dos.

- Bien, je vous laisse quelques minutes.

La jeune fille entra dans une chambre modeste. Sans doute pour les patients qui devaient rester quelques jours… ainsi ils ne dérangeaient pas le médecin s'il recevait d'autres patients dans la salle principale.

En dehors du petit lit dans lequel son ami était couché, la pièce était remplie de cornues, de livres, de plantes, et d'autres bidules dont elle ne chercha même pas à connaître l'utilité.

- Coucou ! Devine qui vient de te voir ?

- Tiens tiens… serait-ce ma camarade éclaireuse ?

- Gagné !

Ils rirent un instant.

- Sinon, comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien. Leur médecin est très compétent. Même si ma jambe avait commencé à guérir il m'a donné une potion qui accélère la guérison tout en éliminant la douleur.

- C'est chouette ça !

- Surtout que comme ça, en repartant, je pourrai de nouveau t'aider !

Aëlis sourit.

- Encore mieux ! Allez, je te laisse. Il faut encore que je trouve où dormir… et manger.

A cet instant, son ventre gargouilla comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Ils s'esclaffèrent de nouveau.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Je vous remercie monsieur.

- Thuy.

- Pardon ?

- Je me nomme Thuy.

- Moi c'est Aëlis. Bonne soirée.

En sortant, elle faillit percuter quelqu'un. Elle ferma doucement la porte en suivant mon mouvement pour ne pas la faire claquer. La jeune fille fut bloquée dans son élan dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle se retourna. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, épaules larges et jolie musculature, se retrouva devant elle. Il avait les cheveux blonds et longs, un petit nez aquilin et des yeux bleus époustouflants.

Elle ne dut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes de ne pas le percuter.

- Excusez-moi, lui dit-il en entrant.

Apparemment pressé. Songea-t-elle, perplexe. Elle resta une seconde sans bouger. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite tout à coup ?

Puis elle l'entendit parler au médecin et elle se reprit.

Bon, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Sayanel.

Et vu la taille de l'endroit, ce n'était pas gagné !


	11. chapitre 10

10

Assis dans un siège confortable en face d'Ellana, Sayanel soupira.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ? Se moqua la jeune femme en posant une main sur son ventre arrondi.

- C'est toi qui est pénible ! Dit-il avec un fin sourire en la regardant.

- Même pas vrai ! Rit-elle. Je suis juste… bon d'accord je suis insupportable.

Leur regard se croisa et il sourit.

- Merci Ellana.

Celle-ci acquiesça gravement et changea de position dans le fauteuil avant de répondre.

- Alors ? Comment est-elle ?

Le maître marchombre sembla tout à coup ressuciter, au grand bonheur d'Ellana, lorsque cette dernière mentionna son élève. Avec une infinie tendresse et une certaine admiration – qui étonna plus que tout son interlocutrice – il lui parla d'Aëlis, qui quelque part ressemblait un peu à Ellana. Il lui narra aussi la torture que la jeune fille avait subie. Ellena fronça les sourcils. Elle avait moins souffert que lui de la trahison de Nillem mais elle en avait été tout de même très affectée. Mais Sayanel n'avait pas hésité. Elle devait savoir ce que Nillem avait fait.

- Au fait, où est-elle ? Le questionna-t-elle lorsqu'il se tut.

Sayanel sourit.

- Elle doit certainement me chercher.

- Que tu es méchant ! Je suis bien contente que Jilano ait été mon maître ! Ricana-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un joli sourire et ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué combien Aëlis se méfiait des autres. La jeune fille était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule – davatage que la majorité des hommes – mais la jeune fille devait maintenant apprendre à vivre avec d'autres personnes. Les deux maîtres marchombres parlèrent de choses et d'autres, la discussion dérivant naturellement sur les problèmes de l'empire puis sur des sujets plus poétiques tels que les paysages. Quelques secondes avant que la porte du salon où ils se tenaient ne s'ouvre, ils se tournèrent dans un ensemple parfait vers celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit une longue seconde plus tard sur Liven.

- Sayanel, une jeune Itinérante qui vous cherche depuis un moment il semblerait vient de perdre connaissance…

Il n'avait pas terminé que le marchombre s'était levé, blême.

C'était la première crise qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était devenue son apprentie.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il alors que dessinateur s'était tu, stupéfait de la vivacité du marchombre.

- Avec Thuy. On a dû la transporter dans ses quartiers.

Mais il n'était déjà plus là.

Sayanel se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques étages et les longs couloirs de la Citadelle en pleine effervescence en ce milieu de soirée. Les Frontaliers ne faisaient aucunement attention à lui, les enfants couraient et jouaient partout. Le bâtiment était empli de vie. Il était venu assez souvent pour savoir où se trouvait Thuy. Il entra donc sans frapper et sans bruit dans la pièce qu'occupait le médecin. Il auscultait visiblement Aëlis avec beaucoup d'attention. Le marchombre s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait effectivement de son élève. Telle qu'il l'avait vue lors de sa première crise.

Terriblement pâle, couverte d'une sueur glacée.

Elle avait été allongée sur la table d'aucultation en pierre recouverte d'un drap blanc. Ses longs cheveux étaient pour une fois détachés. Il s'aperçut à cet instant que c'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait pas avec sa queue de cheval haute, sa tresse ou son chignon. Sa tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, ses cheveux pendaient dans le vide par-dessus la table du médecin. Sa chevelure était beaucoup plus longue qu'il se l'était figuré. Inconsciente, elle semblait toutefois plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Sa respiration était invisible, même pour lui. Il entendait et percevait juste sa souffrance. Qui lui était insupportable.

Soudain, le médecin le vit et tressaillit.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis son maître. Je sais ce qu'elle a… mais peut-être que vous, vous pourrez l'aider.

Il s'approcha à grands pas tranquilles et retourna délicatement la jeune fille avant de délasser son bustier de cuir et de montrer son dos au médecin. Il lui expliquait ce qu'il en savait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Liven, Ewilan, Salim, Dihnal, Ellana, Edwin.

Il vit que Siam, Kamil et Mathieu les attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous à la Citadelle ? Il posa alors son regard sur Ellana qui haussa les épaules, impuissantes.

- Seigneur, s'inclina le médecin. Je suis désolé mais cela fait trop de monde dans mon laboratoire. Je dois m'occuper d'elle…

- Je comprends Thuy, fais ce que tu pourras. Elle a sa chambre à côté de celle de Sayanel de toute façon. Sayanel, nous attendrons de ses nouvelles.

Le marchombre inclina légèrement la tête et le Seigneurs des Marches du Nord fit sortir tout le monde sans un mot.

Thuy regardait, palpait, auscultait toujours la jeune fille une heure plus tard lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance.

Sayanel sentit son corps se raidir et elle était, malgré la douleur, prête à bondir. Il s'agenouilla et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule valide.

- Tu ne crains rien, le médecin s'occupe de toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il lut dans son regard bleu sa terreur ainsi que sa douleur.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Une heure encore plus tard, elle quittait avec Sayanel le laboratoire du médecin. Il avoua qu'il était dépassé mais qu'il allait faire des recherches. Qu'elle revienne le voir le lendemain au coucher du soleil.

Malgré son silence, Sayanel vit bien dans son regard qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une solution existait.

- Viens, les autres attendent de tes nouvelles.

Elle soupira, elle n'osa pas demander qui étaient ces autres, et le suivit toujours sans un mot En marchant, elle rattacha ses cheveux. Mais ses tresses tirèrent sur son crâne et elle avait la migraine. Elle laissa finalement de nouveau sa chevelure tomber en cascade raide sur ses reins, elle secoua la tête comme une enfant, comme si elle voulait se débarasser de quelque chose par ce geste. Marchant en silence à côté de son maître, elle avait croisé les mains dans le dos et regardait à présent ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux bruns, presque châtains, tombaient devant son visage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la tour qui menait à la Vigie qui semblait éclairée et d'où leur provenait de nombreuses voix.

- Tu es certain que…

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et elle se tut.

Sayanel dut appeler quelqu'un car un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années arriva. Il leur sourit et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules des marchombres. Aëlis n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'ils disparurent… enfin, que Sayanel et Mathieu disparurent. Elle se retrouva seule et soupira.

- J'avais dit que j'étais immunisée contre les dessins !

Elle entendit des éclats de voix plus importants et plus forts puis Sayanel et Mathieu réapparurent en même temps que les autres descendaient des marches de l'autre côté de l'écran bleu que personne ne non-dessinateur ne pouvait traverser. Son maître lui sourit, apparemment amusé.

- Mes amis, les salua Sayanel. Aëlis va bien.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

Elle n'osait pas les regarder.

- Bien, intervint Ellana, puisqu'il semble qu'elle ne peut être transportée par un pas sur le côté, allons dans une autre pièce !

Dix minutes plus tard, tous se trouvaient réunis dans un salon. La même pièce où se tenaient Ellana et Sayanel quelques heures à peine auparavant. Sayanel reprit la parole.

- Aëlis, il lui passa délicatement la main dans le dos, je te présente le Seigneur des Marches du Nord, Edwin Til'Illan, sa compagne Ellana Caldin, Salim Condo et son apprenti Dihnal Kafiley, les Sentinelles Ewilan Gil'Sayan, Liven Dil'Ventin et Kamil Nil'Bhrissau ainsi que Mathieu Gil'Sayan – qui n'en revient toujours pas que tu ne nous aies pas suivis - le frère d'Ewilan et Siam Til'Illan, la sœur Edwin. Et voici Aëlis, la présenta-t-il. Mon élève.

Ellana souriait.

C'est ce qu'Aëlis vit en premier. La pureté et la bonté manifestes de la jeune femme, enceinte, la rassura.

Elle releva la tête et respira plus librement. Elle osa même les regarder. Tous des personnages importants de l'empire. Que des personnes prestigieuses…

Lorsqu'elle les observa tous quelques secondes, les uns à la suite des autres, elle ne put se dire autre chose qu'il formait un groupe uni. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, n'avait entendu que leur nom et le chant de leur exploit. Pourtant, elle ne les voyait pas évoluer les uns sans les autres. Ils formaient un tout.

Et qui était-elle, elle ?

Rien, personne.

Son cœur se serra.

Puis elle croisa un regard bleu.

Des cheveux blonds. Il lui sourit.

C'était l'homme qu'elle avait failli percuter en sortant de chez Thuy. Sans doute ne l'avait-il pas reconnue.

- Bienvenue Aëlis, la salua Salim.

Aëlis posa un regard reconnaissant sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une personne avec une couleur de peau comme la sienne, noir comme du charbon, plus foncé encore que la peau des Faëls, elle ne s'en étonna toutefois pas. Elle avait vu des choses encore plus étranges. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Un flash.

Une image.

Violente. Irrépressible.

Salim. Un loup.

Un loup énorme, plus gros que ceux des marches du nord… impossible.

Elle secoua la tête.

Blêmit.

Recula d'un pas.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

La peur.

Famillière.

Son dos la brûla de nouveau et de manière indescriptible. Comme si sa blessure la mettait en garde. Comme si le poison dans ses veines craignait le marchombre.

- Aëlis ?

La voix de Sayanel.

Elle posa un regard perdu sur lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- C'est… elle voulut parler, les prévenir… c'est un loup !

La jeune fille se mit à trembler.

Elle tomba à genou. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang. C'était comme si on la mettait à une grande profondeur sous l'eau, ses oreilles lui firent mal, sa tête se comprima. Il n'y avait plus que cette impression de puissance qu'elle ressentait et de danger face à Salim. Des mots lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle parle qu'elle explique, ce n'était que comme ça que la douleur s'atténuerait – tout du moins le pensait-elle, l'espérait-elle.

- Âme de nuit, âme de lumière.

Sayanel s'agenouilla.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Aëlis ?

Il la secoua doucement. Sayanel interrogea du regard ses amis. Silencieux. Il se souvenait de ces mots, le vent les lui avait murmurés. C'était ce que le Rentaï lui avait dit, à Salim, lors de sa greffe… Salim haussa les épaules tout aussi stupéfait. Sayanel se retourna vers son apprentie.

- Aëlis, que se passe-t-il ?

Liven tenta alors de dessiner. Puis se souvint qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Sa respiration lui fit mal, devenant difficile. La souffrance qu'il ressentait chez Aëlis lui était insupportable. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux.

- Sayanel ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tellement basse que seul son maître la perçut.

- Je suis là.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais maudite.

Elle perdit de nouveau connaissance. Sans regarder les autres, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et les quitta. Sans un mot.

Le cœur déchiré par la détresse de son élève.

Le silence se fit. Pesant. Lourd. Assourdissant.

Insupportable.


	12. chapitre 11

_J'ai réécrit les 10 premiers chapitres. Je pense qu'il vous faudrait les reprendre depuis le début… quant à ce chapitre, il donne quelques éléments de réponses et évidemment d'autres questions._

_Il y a aussi un truc que j'ai remarqué. Normalement les paragraphes sont séparés par des symboles qui n'apparaissent pas sur le site… je ne sais pas pourquoi alors je suis désolée si par moment ça fait bizarre et les dialogues semblent… incompréhensible._

11

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Aëlis sentit un rayon de soleil filtré par les rideaux lui caresser le visage. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle reprit conscience de son corps et de la réalité. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille revinrent la seconde suivant la douleur.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Sayanel se leva, jusque-là installé un peu plus loin dans un fauteuil, lorsqu'il perçut le changement de respiration de la jeune fille et s'approcha.

Toujours allongée, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il lui caressa le visage avec la délicatesse d'une brise.

- Nous trouverons le moyen de te guérir.

Son ton sonna comme une promesse. Aëlis scruta son regard un long moment avant d'acquiescer gravement. Elle avait certes perdu tout espoir de guérison mais Sayanel semblait tellement persuadé de ce qu'il disait ! Elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.

L'élève marchombre finit par se lever quelques minutes après, nullement convaincue par la promesse de son maître. Il l'ignorait sans doute mais elle avait une confiance presque aveugle en lui, là n'était pas le problème. Non, le souci venait d'elle. Ça venait toujours d'elle...

Aëlis prit un bain puis rejoignit les autres pour prendre le premier repas de la journée accompagnée de son maître. Celui-ci lui parla dans les couloirs de l'effet Merwyn qui sévissait dans la région et de Salim qui pouvait se transformer en loup. Elle frissonna.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Je l'ai vu.

Il lui jeta un bref regard mais n'insista pas.

Le jour se levait pourtant lorsqu'ils traversèrent les couloirs pour retrouver les autres afin de prendre ensemble le premier repas de la journée, la jeune fille constata que toute la Citadelle semblait réveillée et en pleine activité bruyante et organisée. Elle entra finalement dans la salle où était donné le petit-déjeuner. Seuls Salim et Dihnal étaient levés, ils étaient tout du moins les seuls présents.

- Sayanel ! Le salua le jeune marchombre. Puis il vit Aëlis et se figea. Bonjour.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolée pour hier.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Aëlis, je te présente Dihnal, mon apprenti. Sourit-il en retrouvant sa bonhamie coutumière. Dihnal, Aëlis, comme tu l'as sans doute compris.

Le jeune homme s'inclina avec une élégance naturelle devant la jeune fille.

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Bonjour Sayanel.

L'admiration qu'Aëlis perçut dans la voix de l'apprenti de Salim l'étonna. Cependant, avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser des questions, celui-ci lui répondit en hochant la tête et en s'asseyant.

- Alors, l'interrogea Salim, comment trouves-tu la Citadelle ?

Détournant le regard du premier élève marchombre qu'elle rencontrait, la jeune fille tressaillit intérieurement avant de se tourner vers le seul homme à la peau noire de sa connaisance. Elle sourit timidement le quart de seconde suivant en s'asseyant aux côtés de son maître.

- Grande. Impressionnante. Majestueuse. Belle image de ses habitants.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je suis d'accord.

- D'accord pour quoi ? Demande une voix joyeuse en entrant.

Aëlis tressaillit cette fois-ci violemment et se tourna vers la porte. Ellana venait d'enter en silence avec Destan et Edwin qui suivaient.

- Nous parlions de l'architecture, la salua son ancien élève.

- Ha ! Elle s'installa ainsi que son compagnon puis les salua tous. Bonjour tout le monde.

Aëlis sourit. Ellana était pleine de fraîcheur et de vitalité.

Destan, un enfant plutôt grand pour quatre ans, s'approcha de la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et lui tira le bras pour attirer son attention.

- Tu es qui toi ?

- Aëlis. Et toi ?

- Moi je m'appelle Destan.

La jeune fille sourit, n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

Même si elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Il n'avait alors que quelques mois. Son père et sa mère l'avaient amenée voir « l'enfant de la prophétie » celui qui devait faire gagner les Mercenaires. Elle se souvenait de leur fierté lorsqu'ils lui avaient parlé du futur. Elle devait être la sorte de mère/sœur/amie/amante de cet enfant qui n'était encore qu'un nourisson. Tous les mercenaires avaient placés leur avenir entre leur main. Destan devait être l'instrument de leur triomphe et Aëlis celle qui les guiderait. Elle en frissonnait encore. Où seraient-ils aujourd'hui si les mercenaires n'étaient pas déchus ? Peut-être qu'elle serait aussi avec cet enfant dans une grande salle à prendre un petit-déjeuner. Mais aucun ne rirait… la mort et la peur seraient présentes à chaque instant en eux. Et pourtant, cet enfant, Destan, celui de la prophétie, celui qui devait les conduire à la victoire, avait en réalité été l'instrument de leur défaite.

- Tu es aussi une marchombre ?

- Destan ! L'appela son père. Viens ici.

L'enfant fit une moue déçue et s'éloigna de la jeune fille pour obéir à son père. Il était curieux mais il avait encore plus peur de son père.

Alors que le silence s'était installé, Kamil et Mathieu entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Oulà, vous êtes bien silencieux, s'étonna la jeune fille.

On lui répondit et, pendant qu'ils s'installaient, les discussions reprirent. Doucement, amicalement. Joyeusement.

Aëlis les regarda et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient tous en quelque sorte une famille.

Une famille dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle se replia sur elle-même sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Elle sentit alors le regard de Sayanel sur elle. Elle plongea ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes et il ne dit rien. Cependant, elle se sentit rassurée.

Elle sentit qu'il serait toujours présent pour elle.

Et en regardant les autres elle capta quelques sourires à son intention. Ellana, comme si elle avait perçu sa soudaine détresse, l'observa avec un sourire jovial mais maternel. Cette soudaine attention attira aussi Edwin qui suivit le regard de sa compagne. D'un froncement de sourcil, il passa à un visage plus détendu, comme s'il saisissait aussi le tourment d'Aëlis. Salim se tourna bientôt aussi vers la jeune fille et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Les marchombres l'acceptaient. Mieux que cela : ils l'encourageaient.

Les discussions alentours sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui respira profondément.

Elle n'était plus seule.

_Alors alors ? des commentaires ?_


	13. chapitre 12

Pour séparer les paragraphe, j'ai mis MM… voilà, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews

12

- Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas avec les autres ? Demanda Aëlis.

Sayanel et elle quittaient la Citadelle en direction du sud pour poursuivre l'entraînement de l'apprentie. Après le petit-déjeuner, son maître lui avait ordonné d'aller sceller les cheveux avant de disparaître à son tour. Elle ne l'avait retrouvé, enfin c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée, qu'à l'instant où elle terminait de sceller les chevaux.

- Parce que ta formation prend du retard.

- Mais… je ne suis ton élève que depuis quelques semaines ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Justement.

Aëlis fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le marchombre qui chevauchait, impassible, à ses côtés. Toujours aussi serein. Calme. Sûr de lui.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Aëlis, songeait Sayanel en dissimulant son sourire c'est qu'elle ne mentait jamais. Elle ne savait pas mentir. La jeune fille avait tellement été torturée qu'elle avait compris depuis longtemps que l'honnêteté payait plus que le mensonge.

Comprenant toutefois qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre explication, la jeune fille reposa son regard sur le paysage et décida d'en profiter.

Sayanel se tourna alors doucement vers elle et lui sourit.

Le maître marchombre n'était pas tendre avec la jeune fille. Il avait appris de ses erreurs passées, surtout avec Nillem, si bien que maintenant il prit la décision de ne laisser aucun temps de répit à la jeune fille.

Comme Jilano l'avait fait avec Ellana.

Au début, il hésitait à la pousser dans ses retranchements à cause de sa blessure. Cependant, il comprit rapidement que la peur de la douleur paralysait plus sûrement Aëlis que la blessure elle-même. Par ailleurs, la jeune fille avait une volonté farouche et, pour l'instant, infaillible.

Jamais il ne l'entendit se plaindre.

Pas une seule fois elle ne lui reprocha un exercice ni de sa difficulté.

Elle obéissait. En silence. Et elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même.

Dans ses attitudes, dans ses mouvements, il perçut son habitude à obéir, c'était devenu instinctif pour elle, comme une seconde nature. Elle n'y réfléchissait même plus. Cela l'attrista. Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses pour de bonnes raisons. Il devait alors lui apprendre des choses qu'il ne pensait pas explicable… Mais avec le temps, elle parviendrait à voir les choses de manière différente. Il lui fallait simplement du temps. Un temps qu'il lui offrait volontiers.

En attendant, lorsqu'elle n'y arrivait pas, il ne se fâchait évidemment pas. Toutefois, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de la voir, l'entendre, se relever la nuit pour aller s'entraîner. Elle n'aimait pas les échecs.

Cependant, il sentait qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Il manquait encore quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse vraiment devenir une marchombre.

Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité. Elle se sentait responsable de la torture que lui avait fait subir ses parents.

Elle se dévalorisait à un tel point que Sayanel s'étonnait par moment qu'elle soit toujours en vie et non suicidée.

Il ne lui faisait pas ou peu de compliment. De toute façon, il remarqua qu'elle n'en attendait pas. Elle-même n'était jamais satisfaite de ses exploits.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait ses poignards.

Essoufflée, elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ce n'est pas bon !

- Que veux-tu dire jeune apprentie ? Demanda-t-il calmement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne suis pas douée ! Ce n'était pas bon !

- Mais par rapport à quoi ? La questionna-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Elle demeura une seconde silencieuse, stupéfaite.

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- Ben… par rapport à toi, Ellana, Salim et même Dihnal !

- Je vois.

Il se leva. Il lui tournait le dos. Il percevait son étonnement et son besoin de réponse. Le cœur de son élève battit plus fort. Elle s'était figée et observait son maître avec inquiétude. Elle hésitait.

- N'ai-je pas raison ? Murmura-t-elle.

Sans doute voulut-elle parler plus fort mais sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion.

- Dis-moi jeune apprentie, dit-il en jouant une seconde avec une goutte de rosée qu'il venait de cueillir négligemment sur une feuille. Etre le meilleur signifie-t-il vraiment que ce que je fais est bien ?

Elle inspira profondément pour répondre mais déjà elle refermait la bouche.

Aëlis baissa la tête une seconde, plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour répondre, Sayanel avait disparu.

- Ha bah bravo ! Expira-t-elle en prenant le ciel à témoin. Elle laissa tomber ses bras qui claquèrent contre ses cuisses.

La jeune fille soupira en posant ses poings sur sa taille.

- Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

Se parler seule à haute voix lui arracha un sourire. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'incertitude, elle rit à s'en arracher la gorge.

Sayanel avait raison.

Peu importe qu'elle soit moins douée que lui ou qu'Ellana et Salim. Elle avait encore tellement à apprendre !

Et elle ne devait pas rester sur ses acquis ! Elle devait continuer d'avancer, toujours.

Soudain, la perspective de toujours pouvoir s'améliorer lui fit peur. Normalement, un but avait une fin. Un aboutissement.

La voie des marchombres offrait une perceptive différente.

Toujours avancer.

Il n'y avait pas de début ni de fin sur la voie des marchombres.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas être meilleure qu'un autre marchombre ni moins bonne.

Juste différente.

Elle sourit encore.

Le vent lui caressa la joue.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à la brise.

Le vent, magnanime, alla porter son message à Sayanel.

MM

Le premier soir où il reprit sa formation en main, Sayanel emmena Aëlis voir Thuy comme celui-ci l'avait demandé.

Il réausculta la jeune fille qui se montra fort coopérative. Il soupira tout de même en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Aëlis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais cela semble empirer.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ton dos est empoisonné et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont pu utiliser.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a rien à faire, je peux toujours continuer à chercher mais si tu veux mon avis, cela n'est pas médical.

- Comment cela ? Intervint Sayanel.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chose dans ma vie. Mais une chose est certaine. Aëlis, ce que tu as dans le dos n'est absolument pas naturel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Je pencherais pour… un dessin. Un dessin Ts'liches certainement.

- Mais… ils ont tous disparu. Couina Aëlis, terrifiée.

- Peut-être est-ce autre chose mais n'oublie pas que je suis un fils de Merwyn, leur pouvoir son inefficace sur moi.

- Et alors ? Dit simplement Sayanel.

Thuy se leva.

- Venez.

Il avait prélevé du sang d'Aëlis et un autre liquide vert noirâtre qui apparemment se trouvait dans sa blessure. Il prit une pipette et piqua quelques gouttes dans le liquide noir.

- Tendez votre main s'il vous plaît. Je vous préviens que si ma théorie est la bonne vous allez souffrir.

Sayanel acquiesça. Aëlis voulut protester mais la peur paralysait ses gestes.

Le médecin posa sur la main du maître marchombre un minuscule goutte. A peine visible. Pourtant, dès l'instant où le liquide entra en contact avec sa peau, Sayanel tomba à genou. Il serra les dents pendant que son élève se précipitait, inquiète, à ses côtés. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Il sentait le monde tourner… Finalement, une dizaine de minutes après, il retrouva ses sens. Il était allongé sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il vit le visage fermé d'Aëlis et celui du médecin. Thuy le regarda avec insistance.

- Voyez votre douleur. Imaginez maintenant ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Regardez la quantité infime que je vous ai mise. Elle, le poison se déverse dans l'ensemble de son organisme.

Sayanel se demanda comment elle pouvait survivre à ça.

- Et sur vous ? Demanda Sayanel en se tournant vers le médecin afin de détourner la conversation.

Sans attendre, le médecin pratiqua la même expérience sur lui mais avec une goutte plus grosse. Comme s'il avait posé de l'huile dans de l'eau, le liquide noir forma une jolie bulle au creux de sa main. Pas de pénétration ni de douleur.

Rien.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa entre les trois protagonistes.

La nuit même, il entra dans sa chambre avec la délicatesse d'une brise d'été et il effleura son visage.

Surprise dans son sommeil, la jeune fille ouvrit brutalement les yeux et dégaina son poignard qu'elle tenait cachée sous son oreiller, le plaçant sur la gorge de Sayanel.

Qui lui sourit.

Aëlis blêmit dans la nuit puis abaissa son arme.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Viens.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Nous promener.

- Mais… il est quelle heure ?

Cependant, elle parla toute seule car il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Avec un soupir, elle repoussa les draps.

Après des exercices d'ouverture de serrure, qu'elle connaissait bien son père lui ayant fait faire les mêmes, une course de plus d'une heure, des arbres et la Citadelle escaladés, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Citadelle, en haut de la Vigie.

- Woua. Murmura la jeune fille éblouie.

On percevait les premiers signes annonçant le lever sur soleil. Le ciel commençait à pâlir et à rosir au loin.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique.

- Nous trouverons une solution. Nous irons à l'académie des dessinateurs d'Al-Jeit. Nous en parlerons aussi à Edwin qui en parlera sans doute aussi à l'empereur.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Parce que normalement le dessin meurt avec son dessinateur. Même pour les Ts'liches. Donc cette histoire ne concerne pas que toi.

- Ha…

- Ne réponds pas aussi bêtement. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Jeune apprentie, dis-moi, l'homme peut-il vivre sans espoir ?

Elle comprit en captant son regard qu'il lui parlait d'elle. La réponse oui ou non lui paraissait aussi absurde et déplacée l'une que l'autre.

Pouvait-elle continuer à vivre sans espoir ?

Pouvait-elle vraiment avancer sans illusion sur son avenir ? Sans y songer un instant.

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question… comme à toutes les questions. Celle du savant et celle du poète.

Sayanel acquiesça.

- Le poète ?

- Si l'humanité se perd, si l'homme est plongé dans une horreur sans nom, il ne lui restera que l'espoir pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer. L'espoir permet à l'homme de garder un minimum de liberté car personne ne peut l'empêcher de penser.

- Le savant.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et elle respira profondément.

- Je n'ai pas encore la réponse du savant. Parce que pour le savant, l'espoir est une illusion futile, comme la confiance qui n'est basée que sur la foi donc sur rien de rationnelle. Cependant, les hommes vivent dans l'illusion. Alors comment savoir si l'espoir est nécessaire ou non à l'homme.

Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre.

- Je pense que tu tiens ta réponse.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entame sa gestuelle marchombre. Aëlis adorait ces moments. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle devait choisir dans son apprentissage, c'était bien la gestuelle marchombre. Elle adorait se sentir parfaitement en harmonie avec son maître et le monde qui l'entourait. Elle en sortait toujours plus sereine, plus posée, plus calme.

Elle parvint rapidement à calquer sa respiration puis les battements de son cœur sur ceux de son maître et ensuite enchaîna les mouvements avec lui en parfaite symbiose.

Bientôt, elle sentit que deux personnes les rejoignaient.

Sans briser l'harmonie qui les entourait, maître et élève se joignirent eux, formant un autre groupe, un autre ordre, une autre complémentarité.

Toujours mouvement.

Mains rapprochées.

Expirations.

Quatre cœurs qui battaient à l'unission.

Pour la même chose.

L'harmonie.

Puis une dernière.

Cette dernière présence acheva le cercle.

Plénitude.

Solitude et union.

Marchombre.

Elle sourit.

Le soleil se levait sur la Citadelle.


	14. chapitre 13

Sayanel alla trouver Ewilan. Il savait par Salim qu'il avait de croiser que la jeune femme était avec Ellana et Destan.

Dix jours qu'ils étaient à la Citadelle. Et la caravane repartait le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, impassible, Destan, pourtant confortablement installé sur les genoux de sa mère qui était en pleine discussion avec Ewilan, se leva en souriant, courant dans sa direction.

- Oncle Sayanel ! Maman dit que tu repars demain. Il referma ses petits bras autour des jambes du marchombre. C'est pas vrai, dis, tu restes encore ?!

- Je suis désolé Destan, dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras sans pouvoir résister. Mais j'ai des responsabilités.

L'enfant fit la grimace.

- C'est pas juste.

Sayanel sourit faiblement avant de laisser un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Les deux femmes de la pièce les regardaient avec tendresse.

- Ewilan, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, je viens. Ellana, on se voit au dîner.

La jeune femme acquiesça, le visage fermé. Elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle appela son fils et tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

- Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? Lui sourit la jeune femme.

Il soupira doucement.

- Je voudrais que tu examines Aëlis.

Ewilan fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup approchée de l'élève de Sayanel. Celle-ci était une jeune fille assez jolie mais très réservée. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment mêlée aux autres, préférant rester avec Dihnal, l'apprenti de Salim, ou Ekhal, un des Itinérants, sans parler du fait que Sayanel et elle passaient leur journée on ne savait pas où. Elle savait néanmoins que la jeune fille était malade.

- Comment ça ? Je suis dessinatrice pas médecin.

Il la dévisagea un long moment et elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Qui dépassait la maladie d'Aëlis.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Elle a été empoisonnée par un dessin Ts'liche.

Ewilan blêmit. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

- C'est… c'est impossible.

- Thuy est formel. Il a fait des tests. Le poison est inefficace sur lui.

- Mais…

- Va juste la voir. Au moins, confirmer.

- Liven peut venir ?

- Sa blessure est dans le dos mais je pense qu'il faut lui demander avant.

Ewilan acquiesça.

- Nous viendrons dans sa chambre après le dîner.

Sayanel acquiesça gravement et quitta la chambre en silence. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à en parler à Aëlis.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Sayanel s'approcha nonchalamment et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Aëlis, il faut absolument que l'on trouve une solution pour ton dos.

La jeune fille lut dans son regard une détermination qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejeter. Maintenant qu'il connaissait sa douleur, il… un instant elle crut qu'il avait pitié d'elle mais elle comprit que non. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

- J'ai peur. J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question, comme à toutes les questions…

Elle leva son visage vers lui et sourit.

MM

Le dîner passa trop vite pour Aëlis qui pourtant ne fut pas bavarde, à son habitude. Elle mangeait en compagnie du Seigneur des Marches du Nord, accompagné évidemment d'Ellana, Destan, Ewilan, Salim, Dihnal, Siam, Liven, Mathieu et Kamil.

Sayanel était à sa droite, l'apprenti de Salim de l'autre côté.

- Il faudra qu'on se lance des défis la prochaine fois, lui sourit le rouquin.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Dihnal ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné, puis s'esclaffa. Aëlis était la fille la moins compétitive qu'il connaissait. Puis il se tut en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il se souvint alors que Salim lui avait dit qu'elle avait été torturée par des mercenaires qui voulaient faire d'elle l'une des leurs. Forcément après, on perd le goût des défis et combats. La victoire prend un caractère amer.

- Pour nous amuser ! Lui sourit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux.

Il n'insista pas.

Le regard d'Aëlis se posait discrètement sur les convives qui discutaient joyeusement autour de la table.

Soudain, Destan se frotta les yeux.

- Ho, il est temps d'aller dormir toi ! Sourit sa mère.

- Ho non ! Ronchonna l'enfant en étouffant un bâillement.

- Et tu n'as pas fini de manger Ellana, intervint Edwin. De toute façon, puisqu'on le couche tard…

On regardait la petite scène familiale avec un sourire. Ellana soupira.

- Si vous vous y mettez tous les deux en plus.

- Sinon je peux le coucher si vous voulez.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, partagée entre l'étonnement et… bah rien, juste stupéfait. Aëlis s'étonna elle-même. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler.

Ne pas se faire remarquer, c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis trois ans. Et jusque-là ça avait bien fonctionné.

Edwin fronça les sourcils mais Ellana sourit.

- C'est une bonne idée. Allez Destan, dis bonne nuit à tout le monde, c'est Aëlis qui va te raconter une histoire ce soir.

La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil à son maître, soudain moins certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Impassible, il croisa tout de même son regard et, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Silencieusement, l'apprentie de Sayanel s'approcha des maîtres des lieux et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce et sentant toujours les regards posés sur sa nuque, elle se retourna.

- Je ne pense pas que je vous reverrai avant notre départ demain matin, alors je vous dis maintenant au revoir.

Sans rien ajouter, elle quitta la salle à manger.

Elle monta deux étages avec l'enfant dans les bras, qui semblait s'endormir contre son épaule. Finalement arrivée aux appartements des Seigneurs des lieux, elle chuchota à Destan.

- Où est ta chambre ?

Il leva la tête de son épaule et posa son regard gris sur elle. Puis il tendit la main vers une porte.

La jeune fille changea l'enfant avec une simple tunique de coton puis elle lui lava les mains et le visage avant de l'allonger dans son lit. L'enfant la regardait s'affairer en silence, apparemment très intéressé par ce que faisait la jeune fille.

- Alors, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Maman me raconte toujours une histoire.

Aëlis vit le livre sur la table de nuit et le prit pour lire la suite à l'enfant. Cependant, celui-ci en décida autrement.

- J'aimerais que tu me racontes une histoire à toi.

- Une histoire à moi ? Se figea-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

- Pff, soupira Aëlis pas du tout inspirée, tu es mignon toi, une histoire à moi… parce que j'en ai que qui font peur moi !

Destan éclata de rire. Aëlis le regarda une seconde avant de sourire.

- ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Je vais te raconter une légende…

De grands yeux gris attentifs se posèrent dans les siens.

La jeune fille quittait la chambre du garçonnet un quart d'heure après. Il s'était endormi en lui posant des questions sur les personnages, l'histoire l'ayant vraiment captivé. Aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible, la jeune fille alla retrouver sa propre chambre pour y attendre Liven, Ewilan et Sayanel.

Elle s'était assise sur le rebord instable de la fenêtre, une jambe au dessus du vide, et regardait les étoiles depuis un moment lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Ewilan fronça les sourcils et alluma les lampes manuellement, ne pouvant pas dessiner dans la Citadelle.

La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois ensuite ses paupières, le temps de s'habituer au changement de luminosité.

- Aëlis ? L'appela doucement Sayanel.

D'un mouvement aussi gracieux que rapide, la jeune fille descendit du rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha des deux dessinateurs, tête basse.

- Aëlis, il faudrait que tu nous montres ta blessure.

La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers son lit. Pendant qu'elle retirait son corsage de cuir, Liven s'adressa à Ewilan :

- J'ai demandé à Thuy de nous rejoindre puisqu'il l'a déjà examinée.

Ramenant ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval haute sur sa poitrine non par pudeur mais parce qu'ils allaient gêner les dessinateurs, la jeune fille dévoila, par ce geste, sa cicatrice aux Sentinelles.

Qui retinrent un hoquet d'horreur.

Qu'Aëlis perçut tout de même.

Sayanel s'était assis dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin et les observait en silence, invisible.

Liven s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et posa deux doigts sur sa cicatrice entre le violet, le vert et le noir.

Sous les doigts du jeune homme, la couleur sembla se mouvoir et Aëlis laissa un gémissement de douleur lui échapper.

Honteuse de sa faiblesse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

La jeune fille sentait les longs doigts fins du dessinateur la brûler. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas.

Face à la volonté qu'elle déployait de façon presque impassible, Sayanel se demanda quelle torture elle avait subi… Il frissonna une seconde.

Thuy arrivait quelques minutes plus tard. Ils discutèrent beaucoup tous les trois, auscultèrent minutieusement la jeune fille un très long moment aussi avant de finalement en arriver à la conclusion...

… qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont ils pourraient la guérir.

Ils ignoraient même ce qu'elle avait.

Nullement surprise par le verdict et avec fin sourire, la jeune fille se rhabilla en silence.

...

ALORS DES COMMENTAIRES ? (PLUS UNE SUPPLIQUE QU'UNE QUESTION EN REALITE)


	15. chapitre 14

_Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas publier plus tôt mais je suis malade… enfin bref on s'en moque… Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît)_

_Dess : Merci beaucoup… pour tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant _

14

- Il faudrait qu'elle vienne à l'académie, suggéra Liven qui était touché par la résignation et la douleur de la jeune fille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, intervint Aëlis à voix basse, leur tournant le dos, le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Puis elle leur sourit tristement. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Liven voulut dire quelque chose, protester mais il se perdit un instant dans les yeux bleus d'Aëlis. Ewilan s'étonna du silence de son ami puis sourit en parvenant l'échange. Finalement, elle se tourna vers le médecin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le poison n'a aucun effet sur vous mais agit quand même dans la Citadelle ? Ce n'est pas logique.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme aux yeux violets.

- Effectivement. Acquiesça le medecin.

Aëlis passait de visage en visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Souffla-t-elle.

Sayanel s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas un dessin alors ?

Ewilan, Liven et Thuy s'observèrent un moment.

- Je ne pense pas, conclut la jeune femme.

- Pourtant, depuis que j'ai ça, les dessins n'ont plus de prises sur moi.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le médecin.

- Ewilan, tu te souviens le jour de notre arrivée ? Ton frère n'a pas pu m'emmener.

- Oui.

- Et bien ça marche avec tous les dessins. Tous ceux que je touche explosent.

Silence.

Soudain, Ewilan fronça les sourcils.

- Attendez-moi je reviens.

Sans que l'on ait le temps de lui demander une explication, la Sentinelle avait quitté la pièce.

Aëlis se tourna vers son maître qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Après une seconde de réflexion, la jeune fille suivit son exemple et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, patiente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ewilan revenait en compagnie d'un Edwin étonné.

- Montre-lui ta blessure. Ordonna Ewilan.

Aussi étonnée que l'ancien maître d'arme, Aëlis retira de nouveau son corsage pendant qu'Edwin demandait des explications à la jeune femme qui répondit :

- Je pense qu'elle a une blessure Ts'liche dans le dos avec du sang dedans qui l'empêche pour je ne sais quelle raison de cicatriser.

- Quoi ? Hoqueta Liven.

Edwin fronçait les sourcils. Lentement, il s'approcha du dos dénué de la jeune fille et observa la longue balafre qui traversait son dos. Concentré, il posa sa main dessus.

Boursouflée, chaude, d'une étrange couleur.

Il sentit les muscles de la jeune fille se contracter sous ses doigts sans doute à cause de la douleur. Il resta plusieurs minutes à l'ausculter en silence.

- Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Sans attendre, l'apprentie de Sayanel s'exécuta sans le questionner.

Toujours en observant le dos de la jeune fille, il tendit une main vers Sayanel qui comprit et se leva.

Sans un mot, il lui donna un de ses poignards.

- Aëlis, ça va te faire mal.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Sayanel se posa à côté de la jeune fille et Edwin incisa dans la blessure même de la jeune fille.

Elle hoqueta de douleur avant de pousser un cri terrifiant. Edwin avait mis la main dans la blessure et, alors qu'il ressortait ses doigts couverts d'un sang vert noir, Aëlis perdit connaissance.

Mais elle n'avait pas bougé.

Imperturbable, il continua d'étudier la blessure de la jeune fille, portant ses doigts couverts de liquide à la bouche. Il le renifla, le goûta du bout de la langue… puis revint au dos de la jeune fille.

Tout le monde se taisait dans la chambre. Finalement, cinq bonnes minutes après, il se redressa et fit un léger signe de tête à Sayanel qui recouvrit l'instant suivant le corps inconscient de la jeune fille avec un drap blanc qui prit rapidement la empreinte du sang étrange qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Le Seigneur des Marches du Nord se tourna vers les Sentinelles et annonça :

- Il s'agit bien de sang Ts'liche. Depuis combien de temps l'a-t-elle ?

- Cinq ans, répondit le maître marchombre.

- Hum… je ne sais trop quoi dire. Il semble que l'on est artificiellement modifié le sang Ts'liche, en faisant un poison pour qu'il reste dans la blessure et je ne sais pas. En même temps, je ne connais pas les propriétés de leur sang sur le corps humain.

- En tout cas, il ne fait rien sur les Frontaliers, insista Ewilan.

Edwin hocha la tête.

- Je vais faire faire des recherches.

- Seigneur, s'inclina Thuy, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais mener les recherches. J'ai ausculté mademoiselle… euh, Aëlis déjà et j'ai recueilli un peu de son sang.

- Très bien. Tu as carte blanche, fais tout ce qu'il faudra pour trouver un remède à la petite… de plus, cette histoire m'interpelle… comment a-t-elle pu être en contact avec…

Puis il croisa le regard de Sayanel et il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Ellana : Aëlis était la fille de Nillem et Essindra.

Aëlis ouvrit les yeux alors que la nuit était là. Elle sortit de l'inconscience aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. C'était devenue une habitude, une question de survis. Il n'y eut quasiment aucun délai entre le moment où sa conscience reprit le dessus avec ses sens et celui où elle ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille bougea avec difficulté pour finalement parvenir à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Le drap qu'on avait posé sur son dos était collé au sang séché de sa blessure. Avec une grimace, elle tira dessus. Et forcément, sa blessure se remit à saigner. Etrangement, ce n'était pas comme lors de ses crises. La douleur lui brûlait la peau et le dos mais c'était supportable. La jeune fille joua quelques instants avec les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos avant de finalement se rhabiller en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

La jeune fille prit ses poignards et quitta sa chambre sans bruit. Elle se sentait crasseuse de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle bouge.

Elle s'entraîna au poignard, comme le lui avait enseigné son maître. Puis elle tenta une gestuelle marchombre. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas encore dans la peau si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas ce petit truc magique qu'il y avait avec son maître. Elle sentait qu'il y avait un verrou en elle, comme si elle n'avait pas encore compris quelque chose… ce qui l'agaça.

Beaucoup.

Alors elle… sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Je n'y arrives pas, soupira-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne t'en penses pas capable, répondit Sayanel en glissant de l'obscurité à ses côtés.

Elle expira plus profondément encore.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Il lui jeta un regard qui en disait long avec un joli sourire de douce indulgence et elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu as raison. Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver.

- Le doute est bon en lui-même Aëlis, il permet de rester humble et de ne pas s'écarter de la voie. Toutefois, te dénigrer n'est pas bon non plus. Le doute est une force, jeune apprentie. Les forces gouvernent l'univers et le marchombre apprend à jouer avec elles. Il se rit d'elles, il les défie, il joue avec elle. N'oublie pas qui tu es Aëlis mais ne laisse pas cela ni ce qui t'entoure te détruire.

Alors, sans attendre, il commença à son tour la gestuelle marchombre.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans l'ombre, à l'observer ? La question traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille qui finit par hausser les épaules. Aucune importance, il veillait sur elle et c'était le plus important.

Sa respiration se cala sur celle de son maître. Puis ses gestes suivirent, naturellement.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Là, elle était heureuse.

* * *

_Je viens de découvrir les traits ! MDR _

_Bref j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. J'essaie de mettre la suite rapidement... mais il faut me supplier un petit peu :p_

_A bientôt_


	16. chapitre 15

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant mais j'ai été occupée… pardon !_

_Donc voici un nouveau chapitre et de nouvelles péripéties (bah oui ça commençait à devenir quelque peu monotone tout ça !)_

_Réponses auparavant aux non-inscrits :_

_L'oon __: Merci pour ton petit mot, pas la peine de s'étendre… mais ça me fait très plaisir ! De là à dire que c'est la meilleure… merci vraiment beaucoup ! ça fait très très très plaisir ! voilà je me répète mais c'est pour marquer mon ressenti et mon contentement. Peut-être à bientôt._

_Dess __: Merciiiiii, un peu court ? Peut-être… mais je te promets que je fais ce que je peux… La suite la semaine prochaine ! (le week-end sûrement)_

_VOICI MAINTENANT LE CHAPITRE ! TADA !_

* * *

15

La caravane repartit et ses habitudes suivirent.

Ekhal était à présent complètement rétabli mais il semblait à Aëlis que quelque chose le tracassait. Cependant, elle ne lui en parla pas au début.

Sayanel et elle reprirent leur entraînement quotidien, le plus souvent la nuit. Le marchombre la laissait tranquille la journée même s'il n'était jamais loin d'elle, un coup d'œil discret posé sur sa petite protégée. Il était encore plus attentif à elle qu'avant et il voyait tout. Il avait l'habitude de décripter les attentions et les gestes de ceux qui l'entouraient. Par ailleurs, Aëlis devenait peu à peu comme une extension de sa propre conscience. Et elle-même le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui avant elle. Exception faite de Jilano, sans doute. Pendant la journée, il la laissait à son travail d'éclaireuse et en compagnie d'Ekhal. Mais la nuit, souvent quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie, il l'effleurait et elle ouvrait les yeux, nullement surprise, comme si elle n'attendait que cela. En soupirant, elle se levait rapidement et le suivait dans la forêt. Des courses nocturnes, des interrogatoires sans queue ni tête pour la jeune fille, des lancers de poignards, tire à l'arc, escalade dans la forêt, l'écoute du chant des loups… Bref Sayanel n'était jamais à cours d'idée et aucun entraînement n'était identique au précédent même s'ils se ressemblaient quelque part dans leur originalité.

Il semblait à Sayanel qu'Aëlis était plus détendue depuis leur départ de la Citadelle, elle ne semblait pas très citadine dans l'âme. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque, d'autant plus que sa jeune apprentie était toujours aussi studieuse et avide de connaissance.

Un soir, ils discutaient tous les deux devant le feu mourant. Il était très tard ou très tôt, peu importe, et les deux marchombres conversaient après un entraînement dans la forêt plus qu'épuisant pour Aëlis. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne s'était pas plainte, elle n'avait pas demandé à aller se coucher. Maintenant, elle était assise en face de son maître, de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Ils étaient les seuls encore éveillés – en dehors des trois sentiennelles Thüls dans les fourrets. Les Thüls ne posèrent d'ailleurs aucune question ni à Sayanel ni à Aëlis même si tous se demandaient comment l'éclaireuse et le marchombre pouvaient dormir aussi peu.

- Dis-moi jeune apprentie, lui dit soudain Sayanel qui fixait avec sa nonchalance habituelle les flammes. La flamme brûle-t-elle ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune fille en détournant son regard des flammes.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répéter sa question. Aëlis le vit passer la main au dessus des flammes peu virulentes. Se réchauffer. Le feu pouvait réchauffer et cuire pas forcément brûler… c'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur. Doucement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde, Sayanel plongea sa main dans les flammes. La jeune apprentie crut qu'il se brûlait puis elle observa mieux et vit que la main et les doigts du maître marchombre se mouvaient dans le feu. Il jouait.

Il dansait avec les flammes.

Bah oui, songea-t-elle, sarcastique, pourquoi pas ! Puis voler aussi tant qu'on y est !

Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu sortir de sa main lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par les mercenaires du Chaos, le croissant de lune en métal.

Bah, pourquoi pas voler, rien ne semblait impossible pour les marchombres.

Puis elle sourit.

Les marchombres étaient libres. C'était pour cette simple raison que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Parce qu'ils riaient au nez des forces qui, habituellement, soumettaient les hommes.

Mais pas les marchombres. Eux, suivaient leur chemin.

Le leur, pas celui imposer par autre chose ni quelqu'un.

Sayanel sortit sa main des flammes.

Il observa son apprentie et il lut dans son regard la confirmation – s'il en était besoin – qu'elle était faite pour la voie des marchombres.

Ou la voie des marchombres était faite pour elle.

Dans les deux cas peu importe, elle avait l'âme pure.

Nillem et Essindra n'avaient fait qu'exacerber ses prédispositions naturelles. Il sourit en songeant qu'ils s'y étaient vraiment mal pris.

MM

Aëlis chevauchait en silence aux côtés d'Ekhal.

Le ciel était plutôt nuageux avec quelques éclaircies passagères. Ce temps plaisait à Aëlis, elle n'avait pas trop chaud et elle savourait d'autant les rayons du soleil. La température était douce et une brise tiède et agréable caressa le visage de la jeune éclaireuse. Alors qu'il lui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil, inquiet, mal à l'aise et indécis, la jeune fille était heureuse. Elle regardait le paysage avec sérénité.

- Aëlis.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son compagnon en souriant. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut ses sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ?

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonnée.

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

- Eh bien… tu n'es plus la même… qu'au début.

- Qu'au début de quoi ?

- De… de notre voyage.

- Ha. Ça. Soupira-t-elle.

Ekhal stoppa son cheval, obligeant la jeune fille à faire de même.

- Aëlis, je ne te reconnais pas.

- Parce que je suis heureuse ? Dit-elle d'une voix grave et presque accusatrice.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… excuse-moi.

Aëlis respira profondément avant de reprendre leur route.

- J'ai fait des rencontres. J'ai compris que le monde ne m'était pas nécessairement hostile et que je suis le seul maître de mon destin.

- C'est à cause de Sayanel ?!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Grâce. Dit-elle avec calme.

- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Pas à cause, mais grâce à Sayanel… entre autre.

Il la fixa un long moment.

- Qu'est-ce que…

A cet instant, Aëlis se figea.

- CHUT !

L'horizon était silencieux. Il n'y avait plus de trace de vie. Le vent lui-même semblait s'être apaisi. Comme pour la mettre en garde.

Son dos commençait à la piquer… des mercenaires n'étaient pas loin.

Avec une grimace de douleur, elle scruta l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait et ils avaient pour mission de trouver un endroit où la caravane pourrait s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Il ne posa pas de question et observa lui aussi les alentours. Il ne percevait rien mais il faisait confiance. Soudain, il entendit l'air sifflé en même temps qu'elle se jetait sur lui, le faisant tomber de cheval.

- ATTENTION ! Cria-t-elle.

L'un contre l'autre, ils roulèrent à terre. Après quelques secondes, ils se relevèrent et se mirent en position de combat, Ekhal dégainant un court sabre et Aëlis sortant une courte épée d'on ne savait où ainsi qu'un poignard de sa ceinture.

- Ce sont certainement des mercenaires, murmura la jeune fille en se positionnant d'un accord tacite dos à dos avec son compagnon.

- Sans doute, rétorqua-t-il, ils ne sont pas là pour un pique-nique d'agrément.

Elle grommela quelques insultes – certainement – avant d'hausser un peu la voix.

- Des mercenaires du chaos.

Elle n'ajouta pas « imbécile » mais le jeune éclaireur l'entendit tout de même au ton de sa voix.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ici ?

- C'est moi qu'ils veulent… non, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, le coupa-t-elle en sentant son étonnement. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous.

A cet instant, Ekhal reçut quelque chose dans la cuisse. Il poussa un cri de douleur et posa un genou à terre.

- Ekhal ! S'écria la jeune fille en se tournant vers son compagnon.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant son ami à terre fut que celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas de chance… D'abord la jambe cassée et maintenant cette attaque.

Malgré la lumière décroissante, elle vit parfaitement qu'il avait une flèche dans la cuisse. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de penser quoi que ce soir, ils attaquèrent. Six. Ils étaient six.

Agacée, Aëlis en tua trois avant d'être elle-même blessée. Une longue estafilade lui entailla la jambe, déchirant partiellement son muscle droit antérieur et détruisant son pantalon de cuir.

La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat. Elle jura sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Même si elle avait mal, elle parvenait à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Même si Ekhal n'était pas blessé, jamais ils n'auraient pu s'en sortir, trois autres mercenaires étaient sortis de l'ombre. Certainement les archers.

Elle réfléchit.

Vite.

Pas assez.

Les chevaux s'étaient enfuis.

Il fallait à prénsent détourner leur attention puis s'enfuir. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de Mentaï parmi eux. Sans doute avaient-ils compris que les dessinateurs n'étaient pas utile puisque les dessins n'avaient aucune prise sur elle… autant ne pas en tuer inutilement.

Finalement, la jeune fille parvint à les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour prendre son compagnon par le bras en lui ordonnant de courir.

Sachant parfaitement que leur vie était en danger, ils oublièrent leur douleur et leur épuisement pour se concentrer sur le chemin. Sauf qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt et que la nuit était maintenant profonde.

S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, ils auraient vraiment de la chance.

* * *

_Alors ? Mais que fait Sayanel me direz-vous ? Comment ne peut-il pas savoir qu'elle est en danger ? Tout ceci sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre, je PROMETS ! En attendant à vous de prendre vos petits doigts pour me taper une jolie review s'il vous plaît ^^ A bientôt_


	17. chapitre 16

_Voici la suite, certes un peu tardive mais la suite tout de même ! Où vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il arrive à Aëlis & compagnie^^_

_Ho et pardon à Indigo parce que je t'avais promis de publier le week end dernier mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, j'espère que tu m'excuseras :$_

_Ellanatsu : je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, merci à toi de « me » lire… j'espère pouvoir faire revivre le magnifique monde et l'esprit de Bottero jusqu'au bout !_

_Eveymax : pourquoi es-tu tellement étonné de me retrouver là ? J'adore Ellana (qui n'aimerait pas, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais lol). Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise aussi j'avoue qu'il y a eu des moments particulièrement difficiles à écrire j'espère que le résultat est vraiment satisfaisant. D'après ce que vous me dites, pour le moment oui. En ce qui concerne Désillusion, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques parce que : JE NE L'AI JAMAIS PUBLIEE EN ENTIER ! Sur un autre site elle est plutôt bien avancée dans la publication mais sinon non, elle n'est pas publiée ailleurs, pourrais-tu m'envoyer le lien où tu l'aurais trouvé stp ? J'avoue que tes « révélations » m'inquiètent un peu. Es tu certaine que ce soit mon histoire ? Bref à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

_En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Après une heure de course poursuite où, en plus de s'échanpper la jeune fille se débrouillait pour brouiller les pistes, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte qu'Aëlis découvrit par hasard. Ekhal perdait beaucoup de sang et la jeune fille souffrait aussi de sa propre blessure. Sans un mot, occupés tous deux à reprendre leur souffle, ils s'allongèrent dans le noir, sans feu dans la grotte, après que la jeune éclaireuse eût fait un garrot à son compagnon afin de stopper l'afflux sanguin. Lorsqu'ils furent allongés l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid, Ekhal murmura, le bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille :

- Aëlis, tu…

- Demain, murmura-t-elle.

Il sentit qu'elle était aussi épuisée que lui. L'heure n'était plus à la discussion.

Aëlis ouvrit les yeux avant que le soleil ne se lève. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur elle vit les premiers signes annonçant l'approche imminente du jour. Délicatement, elle s'extirpa des bras de son compagnon en grimaçant. Elle avait mal à son dos. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, elle quitta la grotte.

Le chant des oiseaux réveilla Ekhal. Pendant un doux moment, entre le sommeil et l'éveil, il ne pensa plus à ce qu'il s'était passé ni où il était. Mais en s'étirant, sa douleur dans la jambe s'éveilla et il ouvrit les yeux, un grognement de douleur lui échappant. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vu Aëlis. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se redressa rapidement.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est partie encore ?

A cet instant, la jeune fille entra, des fruits et des herbes à la main.

- Tiens, ça y est, tu es réveillé. Comment va ta jambe ? Dit-elle en posant tout ce qu'elle avait en main sur le sol.

Une fois agenouillée à ses côtés, elle grimaça et commença à examiner sa cuisse.

- Aie, ce n'est pas beau.

- Mmmh. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal, grinça-t-il des dents.

Aëlis retira sa main.

- Désolée… ça va faire mal mais je dois te soigner.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Vas-y.

- Je vais nettoyer la plaie puis je vais mettre des plantes pour pas que ça ne s'infecte…

- M'en moque ! Fais-le !

Il appuyait sur ses yeux avec ses poings.

- D'accord d'accord. J'y vais.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se mettre au travail.

Il fallut dix minutes à Aëlis pour terminer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle aida l'éclaireur à se lever. Il s'appuya largement sur elle et baissa les yeux pour la regarder.

- Toi aussi tu es blessée ! S'alarma-t-il en remarquant l'état de son pantalon.

La jeune éclaireuse fit une grimace.

- Oui, je crois que mon muscle est touché… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis soignée.

Ekhal soupira :

- Et maintenant ?

- Nous n'avons plus de chevaux mais les autres doivent être à notre recherche…

- Et les mercenaires ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Aëlis…

- En marchant, d'accord ?

Et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Mais leur blessure les ralentissait. Alors, ils discutèrent. Elle lui avoua tout. Qu'elle était la fille de deux mercenaires du chaos et qu'elle était « destinée » à reprendre leur tête.

Ce dont elle n'avait aucune envie.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, il ne dit rien pendant un très long moment. Aëlis le laissa méditer ses paroles mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle craignait sa réaction. Alors qu'elle avait toujours dénigré l'opinion des autres, alors que leur avis n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux, elle s'aperçut que l'avis d'Ekhal, sa réaction, avait de l'importance.

Et cela lui faisait autant peur que la réaction même de son ami.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle brisa le silence.

- Tu ne dis rien.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna son regard vers le sien.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je… je ne te dégoûte pas ?

- Me dégoûter ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais ce sont les mercenaires qui me dégoûtent ! Comment ont-ils pu faire ça à une enfant ?

- Tu… tu ne le diras à personne ?

- Evidemment, je comprends.

Elle respira doucement et baissa les yeux.

- Merci.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Epuisés mais pourtant étrangement apaisés par ce secret qu'ils partageaient.

Mais ce n'était décidément pas leur journée.

Ils étaient sortis de la forêt et marchaient maintenant vers le sud à travers de grandes plaines.

Ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'était que les tigres des plaines vivaient dans les plaines.

Et un avait très faim.

Soudain Aëlis se figea.

- Quoi ? S'étonna son ami en s'arrêtant à son tour, toujours appuyé sur la jeune fille.

- Chut !

- Mais quoi encore ?

- Tu entends ? Murmura-t-elle, le regard inquiet scrutant l'horizon.

- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il en observant les alentours comme pour mieux entendre. Il n'y a pas de bruit.

- Justement ! Il n'y pas d'oiseaux !

- Ho ho, s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant qu'elle avait raison. Et on fait quoi ?

- Bah on continue d'avancer, tu veux faire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je te suis !

Et ils continuèrent, toutefois sur leur garde, soudain beaucoup moins fatigués et beaucoup plus alerte.

Aëlis sentait qu'ils étaient suivis. Quelque part dans l'ombre, un prédateur les observait, patientant calmement, attendant son moment. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'un tigre des Plaines se jeta sur eux. Du coin de l'œil, Ekhal vit quelque chose bouger. Le temps qu'il comprenne et qu'il crie, la bête s'était jetée sur Aëlis.

MM

- Aoutch !

- Je t'ai connue plus courageuse, lui dit doucement Sayanel.

Son calme perpétuel agaça la jeune fille. Elle grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais il sourit. Continuant de soigner la blessure de son apprentie, Sayanel lui demanda :

- Il sait ?!

Aëlis réfléchit une seconde à savoir s'il lui posait une vraie question ou si celle-ci était parfaitement rhétorique.

Lorsque le tigre s'était jeté sur eux, c'était la réaction soudainement tendue de son ami qui lui avait permis de réagir à temps. Le repoussant d'une main, elle s'était retournée en dégainant d'instinct son poignard toujours glissé à sa ceinture. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, il avait été trop rapide. Sans le voir, elle était déjà sur le sol. Elle se heurta la tête durement sur le sol mais, en tombant en arrière, son poignard se fraya un chemin dans les côtes de la bête.

Enorme.

Ce truc était énorme.

A moitié assommée, la jeune fille entendit le cri d'Ekhal. Il était paniqué. Elle voulut le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle allait bien… elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Le tigre, blessé, hurla au monde son mécontentement et griffa violemment le visage d'Aëlis qui ferma les yeux lorsque les griffes de sa patte avant droite effleurèrent son œil. Continuant de lacérer la fine peau de la jeune fille comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de beurre, ses griffes se rapprochaient de sa gorge offerte Aëlis songea qu'il était vraiment idiot de mourir de la sorte après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle perdait connaissance, le monde tournant bien trop vite à son goût, il lui sembla entendre un chant… une mélodie entre le chant et le sifflement s'élever du ciel.

En s'éveillant, elle avait trouvé Ekhal et Sayanel au dessus d'elle. Si son ami arborait une mine désespéré et inquiète, son maître demeurait calme et impassible. Elle voulut bouger mais Sayanel l'en empêcha d'une simple pression sur son épaule.

- Ne bouge pas, les autres arrivent.

Si son maître lui interdisait de bouger c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être en grande forme… Elle avait toutefois vu dans son regard qu'elle ne devait pas poser de question. Elle grimaça et sa douleur se réveilla. La jeune fille se souvint de tout… elle s'étonna d'être encore en vie. La jeune fille décida de faire un état des lieux de son corps. Son dos ne la piquait plus, c'était déjà ça. Sa blessure à la jambe l'élançait mais ce n'était rien comparé aux blessures laissées par les griffes de l'animal. Elle sentait encore le sang couler le long de son visage brûlé par la douleur. Elle sentait aussi poindre une migraine, certainement le choc lors de sa chute avec le tigre des Plaines. Puis elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait y avoir de trace du tigre. Elle fronça les sourcils malgré la douleur et fixa Sayanel.

Le chant.

Plus de tigre.

Elle était toujours en vie.

Les trois phénomènes étaient nécessairement liés.

Liés à un seul être. Un seul nom.

Son maître.

Sayanel.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait accompli cet exploit, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de sang sur lui, donc pas de combat. Elle lui demanderait plus tard.

Une lueur de reconnaissance brûla son regard bleu pour transpercer le sien.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Il avait saisi.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

MM

Sayanel avait assis son apprentie contre un arbre. Les Itinérants les avaient maintenant rejoints et installaient le camp pour le reste de la journée. Aëlis était restée inconsciente presque une heure et il avait fallu en attendre une autre avant que le reste de la caravane ne les rejoigne.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'ils avaient vu le cadavre de trois mercenaires du chaos au milieu du chemin, la Caravane s'était arrêté. Sayanel, Lihnéal et Rhous Ingan s'étaient rejoints devant les cadavres et le marchombre inspectait déjà les traces alentour pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Chevaux, départ précipité… une branche cassée, une trace de pas quasiment indétectable.

Il entendit vaguement les autres discuter de leur présence ici. Linhéal comprit cependant le premier que c'était leurs éclaireurs qui s'étaient faits attaquer.

- Au moins, avait-il marmonné, ils ont une bonne raison de ne pas être venus faire de rapport.

En effet, le chef de l'expédition pestait depuis plus d'une heure contre les éclaireurs dont ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis des heures. Ils étaient partis pour trouver un endroit où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

Cherchant toujours des indices, Sayanel enregistrait les informations qu'il trouvait. Sang. Bataille.

Trace de lutte. Embuscade.

Finalement, il revint vers les autres. Ils se turent et le fixèrent.

- Alors ? Demanda Rhous.

Sayanel posa son regard sur le Thül. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était à la Citadelle quelques années auparavant.

Après qu'ils aient sauvé Ellana et Destan des mains des Mercenaires du Chaos.

Il lui semblait pourtant que l'histoire se répétait.

Après Ellana, c'était Aëlis.

Tellement différente l'une de l'autre.

Pourtant, par moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait vu Ellana. Son regard fier, sa prétention… pourtant sa naïveté.

Aëlis était beaucoup plus réservée, plus douce mais parallèlement plus intransigeante et froide.

Leurs différences les rapprochaient. Faisaient d'elles des êtres d'exceptions.

- Les mercenaires leur ont tendu une embuscade. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir mais les autres les poursuivent. Je dirais qu'ils sont cinq ou six à leur poursuite et qu'Aëlis ou Ekhal est blessé à la jambe.

- Par où sont-ils partis ? Demanda Rhous en resserrant sa hache.

- Par là, dit-il en joignant d'un mouvement d'un bras ses paroles.

Mais il faisait nuit.

Cela ne sembla déranger personne.

* * *

BIEN MAINTENANT A VOS CLAVIERS ! suite la semaine prochaine (normalement) A bientôt

Malgré le danger, la peur, l'incertitude, dix minutes plus tard, la moitié des Thüls et Sayanel plongeaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt, à la rechercher de leurs amis.


	18. chapitre 17

_**Voilà maintenant un nouveau chapitre… parce que je me doute qu'attendre n'est pas terrible terrible, bref pardon je fais ce que je peux.**_

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Ellanatsu : **__Tu as hâte et la voici ^^ merci pour tout :)_

_**EveyMax :**__ Alors toi… je pense que j'ai enfin compris de quoi tu parles… première chose, le lien n'est pas passé… m'enfin je suppose que tu ne parles pas de ce site-ci mais de celui de fanfic-fr. Alors pour répondre, oui il y a des histoires que je n'ai pas publiée ici d'abord parce que je ne peux pas tout publier en même temps. Ensuite, je n'ai pas trouvé sur ce site comment publier des « histoires originales » ce n'est qu'un site pour fanfiction. Donc ici je l'ai mis dans Orgueil et Préjugés faute de mieux. Désillusion n'est pas tout a faut publié en entier sur l'autre site et la différence entre les deux est que j'ai réécrit Désillusion. Des chapitres ont été corrigés, allongés, raccourcis d'autres encore supprimés. Mais tu peux la lire. Si tu ne parles pas de ce site… bah j'avoue que je suis larguée. Voilà voilà_

_**Maintenant… bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Au bout de deux heures de recherche, avec le manque le luminosité et les talents d'Aëlis pour cacher ses traces, ils ne surent plus où aller. Sayanel devait s'avouer qu'elle était une bonne élève, très prometteuse. Cependant, pour le moment, malgré son immense fierté, il ne pouvait que regretter ses dons.

Comment la retrouver ?

Alors Rhous proposa de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous à l'aube à la caravane.

Et il avait cherché, écoutant le vent. Mais il n'avait rien entendu. Le vent lui rapportait simplement sa douleur habituelle et sa peur.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était.

Pourtant il était certain qu'elle était en danger.

Le vent n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire.

Au levé du soleil, il atteignait la caravane lorsqu'il se fît la réflexion que les deux éclaireurs s'étaient certainement arrêtés pour la nuit. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas tout de suite l'altercation qui avait lieu entre Lihnéal, Rhous et quelques autres itinérants.

Son arrivée provoqua tout de même un silence.

- Alors ?

- Rien. Mais je pense qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour la nuit. Au moins un des deux est blessé.

- Nous ne pouvons pas retarder davantage l'expédition, intervint alors l'intendant.

Sayanel se contenta de le regarder, son visage aussi serein qu'à l'ordinaire. Cependant, son interlocuteur gesticula, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? S'écria Lou avec agacement. J'apprécie beaucoup Aëlis mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester immobile aussi longtemps. Surtout avec des Mercenaires du Chaos dans le coin.

Rhous recommença alors à l'insulter en hurlant. Sayanel regard la forêt et soupira.

- Il a raison.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, il ne le faisait jamais. Pourtant, son exclamation retentit comme un orage d'été parmi les Itinérants et tout le monde se tut.

- Quoi ? Se scandalisa Rhous, guère certain néanmoins d'avoir bien entendu.

- Nous ne pouvons pas mettre tout le monde en danger pour seulement deux d'entre nous. Je vais continuer à les chercher avec quelques volontaires pendant que vous reprendrez la route.

- J'aime mieux ça, grommela le chef des Thüls.

Personne n'osa protester. Personne ne voulut protester.

Ils agirent donc ainsi et Sayanel partit avant le départ de la caravane. Quelque chose lui hurlait de se dépêcher, qu'elle était en danger.

C'est comme ça qu'il les avait retrouvés. En réalité, il avait fini par voir la grotte où ils avaient passé la nuit. A plusieurs reprises, il vit les traces de quelques chevaux : les mercenaires étaient toujours à leur recherche.

Sayanel revint à la réalité lorsque la jeune fille se crispa de douleur lorsqu'il effleura son œil tuméfié.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Je le lui ai dit.

Il n'ajouta rien. Et continua de la soigner.

Sayanel sentait qu'elle se posait des questions. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne la pressa pas, lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, de se poser ses questions à elle-même.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua qu'en réalité, elle était aussi torturée que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

Le marchombre désinfecta la blessure tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas son visage du regard avant de répondre.

- Le chant marchombre. Un des secrets les mieux gardés.

Aëlis frissonna.

Sans même savoir ce que c'était, la jeune fille frémissait.

Le chant marchombre ?

L'air lui vient naturellement dans la tête. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Puis une autre question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu me l'apprendras ?

- Lorsque tu seras prête.

Aëlis n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre mais qu'en plus c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- Merci d'être venu. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Aëlis, il lui leva doucement le menton d'un doigt léger. Tu es mon élève, pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais abandonnée.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et une larme de reconnaissance coula sur sa joue.

- Merci.

- Non Aëlis, merci à toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais finalement la referma. L'instant n'était plus à la parole. Le moment appartenait aux deux êtres qui s'observaient dans la quiétude du silence.

Avec la douceur d'un rêve et la tendresse d'un père, il dégagea de son visage une mèche de cheveux.

La jeune fille ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Souriant, Sayanel cessa pour la première fois de la soignée et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Reconnaissante, celle-ci prit le stylet et écrivit pour la première fois depuis le début de son apprentissage dans le vent :

_Reconnaissance à celui qui enseigne_

_Force différente qui équilibre_

_Harmonie_

Sayanel approuva d'un hochement de tête, ému.

- Je pense que tu viens de trouver ton premier maître-mot.

- Maître-mot ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Toujours avec son visage grave, il reprit la compresse imbibée d'alcool et lui parla pour la première fois des maître-mots.

Après l'avoir soignée, Sayanel la laissa se reposer pendant que la Caravane reprenait la route. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun d'avancer toute la nuit sans repos ni intéruption pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des Mercenaires du Chaos qui rodaient toujours dans les parages. Après avoir discuté avec Rhous et Lihnéal, le marchombre allongea le pas de Vagabond et s'éloigna du camp. Il faisait encore jour mais d'ici deux heures il ferait complètement nuit. En attendant, il allait à la rencontre de la forêt.

Il avait hâte d'arriver. Hâte de confronter Aëlis aux problèmes et aux enseignements de la ville.

Aëlis.

C'était amusant comment elle avait rapidement pris une place dans son cœur. Sans aucun doute la plus torturée de ses élèves.

La plus douée aussi.

Quelques semaines seulement.

Et il sentait qu'Aëlis serait pour lui ce qu'avait été Ellana pour Jilano.

Elle lui redonnait vie.

Elle lui redonnait espoir.

Il sourit à la Lune. Il faisait nuit maintenant.

Gorgé de solitude et serein, il retourna avec les autres qui n'avaient pas avancé à la même vitesse que lui ni dans la même direction.

**MM**

- Pourquoi est-ce que le vent est le meilleur ami du marchombre ?

Sayanel se tourna vers Aëlis. Elle avait le don de lui poser des questions totalement incongrues auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas.

Habituellement, c'était le rôle du maître d'étonner son élève. Mais avec Aëlis, les rôles semblaient parfois inversés. Par moment même sa sagesse le stupéfiait, elle était trop calme pour une enfant de son âge. Qui était alors le maître et qui était l'élève ? Il ne put retenir un rictus amusé.

- Comment cela ?

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre.

La jeune fille pivota légèrement de sa selle et il vit la partie de son visage lacérée par les trois griffes du tigre.

Le visage d'Aëlis avait enflé pendant les trois jours suivants l'attaque et encore aujourd'hui, dix jours après, la partie droite de son visage était violacée… elle garderait certainement des cicatrices à vie.

Défigurée.

Quelque part, elle l'était.

Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, il avait l'impression que cette blessure avait ravivé le feu, la flamme, qui brûlait en elle. Cela lui donnait une beauté plus singulière, plus sauvage.

La patte de la bête avait eu le temps de la blesser de la tempe droite à la naissance de sa poitrine sans oublier son cou. Elle avait pourtant eu de la chance dans son malheur puisque sa veine jugulaire interne n'avait pas été touchée.

Heureusement, sinon elle se serait vidée de son sang avant qu'il ait eu le temps de maîtriser l'animal.

Il frissonna intérieurement rien que d'imaginer la scène.

Sa jeune apprentie leva la tête vers le ciel et son regard bleu s'accorda parfaitement avec la teinte des cieux. Souriant, elle reprit :

- Pourquoi le vent est-il ce qui se rapproche le plus des marchombres alors qu'il n'est pas libre ?

- Où vas-tu chercher des questions pareilles ? Sourit son maître.

- T'expliquer le cheminement de mes pensées serait pire pour moi. Rit-elle. Là pour le coup tu me prendrais vraiment pour une folle.

Il sourit. Finalement, le marchombre répondit.

- Le vent est libre Aëlis. Il est ici et là-bas, ailleurs et partout… et pourtant nulle part. On n'en connaît ni le début ni la fin. Il est lui-même, exprime sa colère ou son contentement. Il porte des messages à ceux qui savent écouter.

Aëlis fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans sa propre réflexion. Finalement, elle dut trouver ses réponses puisqu'elle lui posa une autre question quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard.

- Que ferons-nous une fois arrivée à Al-Chen ?

- Nous y resterons quelques jours.

- Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite, jeune apprentie, je reprendrai ton apprentissage en main.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

- Mais tu m'as déjà dit ça à la Citadelle.

- Et je le redis aujourd'hui !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire Aëlis.

Sa soudaine sévérité la calma instantanément. Mouchée, elle plissa son petit nez mais se tut.

Elle sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait son maître. Cependant, elle comprit qu'il ne comptait pas lui en parler.

Alors elle se tut. Et elle tenta d'écouter le vent.

Mais mis à part les sifflements habituels de son enfance, le vent ne lui apporta rien.

Puis, alors que le visage d'Aëlis avait désenflé, ils arrivèrent à Al-Chen.

Comme le voulait la tradition, la veille de l'arrivée dans la ville – donc de la fin de l'expadition – Lihnéal, en bon chef, offrit un verre de Kla à tout le monde pour se saluer une dernière fois.

Alors que tout le monde se couchait, Ekhal appela Aëlis.

- Pssssssit ! Viens !

La jeune fille, surprise, suivit tout de même son ami. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés des autres, ils s'installèrent en silence. Aëlis attendit qu'il parle le premier. Elle le sentait nerveux et peu sûr de lui.

Elle le discernait mal dans la nuit. Elle percevait tout de même ses traits tirés d'inquiétude. Il avait les pieds à plats sur le sol et les coudes sur les genoux. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains en regardant le sol entre ses jambes.

Il ne dit rien. Elle non plus.

Lorsque plus de quinze minutes furent passées, la jeune fille étouffa un bâillement et se leva en soupirant. Elle allait s'éloigner mais il la retint par le poignet.

Sa main était ferme et étonnement chaude. Surprise, Aëlis se retourna. Il se leva et fit de même avec son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux – interrogateurs – de sa compagne. Finalement, il inspira profondément.

- J'ai vraiment eu très peur l'autre jour.

Elle savait qu'il lui parlait de l'attaque du tigre. Elle se détendit.

- Comment va ta jambe ?

- Sans doute mieux que ton visage.

Aëlis grimaça en posant sa main libre sur sa joue.

- Je dois être horrible.

Ekhal lui sourit et prit son autre main pour la détacher de son visage.

- Non Aëlis. Pas du tout.

Peu habituée aux compliments, Aëlis rougit dans la nuit et baissa les yeux. Elle sentit alors Ekhal prendre confiance en lui et se rapprocher.

- Que feras-tu demain ?

- Je vais poursuivre mon chemin. Sourit-elle.

- Ho… tu penses que l'on se reverra ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette réponse.

- Il ne fallait pas poser la question alors.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sans parvenir à réellement la voir.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais me revoir ?

Elle éclata de rire, brisant le doux silence de la nuit.

- Oui Ekhal, j'aimerais te revoir...

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Soudainement, sans préavis, Ekhal avait posé brutalement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles d'Aëlis.

* * *

_**Oui oui je sais, vous n'êtes pas très contents de la fin… mais justement, je vous laisse y réfléchir quelque temps 0 :) Que va-t-elle faire ? L'embrasser ? Le repousser ? Haha mystère ^^ Bref j'arrête, à vous maintenant, aux commentaires s'il vous plaît.**_


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour bonjour, voici un nouveau petit chapitre. Enfin la réponse, la réaction d'Aëlis. **_

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits : **_

_**Guest :**__ J'espère que tu passes un bon été. Pour Désillusion, je ne vais plus publier. Je vais mettre un chapitre explicatif mais en gros je vais être publiée donc je ne peux plus mettre la fin. Bref, en attendant, la suite d'Aëlis. Et merci pour les compliments ^^_

_**Nezumibook :**__ J'y compte bien )_

_**Et maintenant, bonne lecture :)**_

18

- Veux-tu en parler ?

Aëlis sembla sortir de ses songes et se tourna vers son maître.

- Non.

Aucune hésitation dans sa réponse. Il n'insista pas et ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans les rues d'Al-Chen.

MM

Aëlis, d'abord stupéfaite, recula précipitamment jusqu'à buter contre une branche et s'écraser sur le sol. Dans la précipitation elle avait été disgracieuse, disgracieuse et brutale.

- ça va ? Lui demanda le jeune éclaireur en se précipitant pour l'aider.

Mais la jeune fille dédaigna sa main et se releva seule.

Quelle belle apprentie marchombre elle faisait ! Se prendre bêtement les pieds contre une racine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris EKhal ?! S'écria-t-elle en chuchotant tout de même pour ne pas alerter les Thüls.

Surpris, il se raidit.

- Je… euh.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas une réponse !

- Je… pensais que tu… m'aimais bien.

Il perdait pied et elle le comprit. Et cela l'agaça d'autant plus.

- Oui effectivement, je t'apprécie mais comme AMI ! Enfin Ekhal !

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé et, sa réaction ne venant pas, elle prit le ciel à témoin en grognant avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

- Attends ! Lui cria Ekhal.

Il voulut la rattraper. Il lui courut après.

Elle changea de cap, se fondit dans le bosquet près du campement.

Il courut.

Mais elle s'était envolée.

Enveloppée par la nuit.

Il se figea. Il était seul.

- Adieu, lui murmura la nuit.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais.

MM

- Le lac d'Al-Chen. Lui montra Sayanel.

- Je m'y suis baignée l'an dernier.

- Ha oui ? Lui sourit son maître, pas réellement surpris.

- Oui… il me semble même avoir aperçu une dame au loin.

- Alors tu as de la chance.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un large sourire.

La ville faisait partie des plus vastes et imposantes de l'empire. Il s'agissait aussi certainement d'une des plus rustiques. Beaucoup de pêcheurs, d'artisans en tout genre se pressaient dans les rues. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit.

Sayanel pour sa part songeait que cela allait être intéressant. Son apprentie était vraiment prometteuse, toutefois elle avait des restes de son éducation auprès des mercenaires. Cette ville en était un parfait exemple. A la tête qu'elle faisait, à ses regards dégoûtés et méprisants envers les gens qu'ils croisaient et les lieux… il lui fallait la rassurer sur elle, lui redonner confiance en elle mais, sur d'autres points, il fallait la défaire de son orgueil. Quel meilleur endroit pour intensifier son apprentissage ?

Lui faisant part de sa réflexion, elle répondit qu'elle y avait passé presque six mois. En conséquent, elle avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec les lieux.

L'été atteignait maintenant son apogée quand ils entrèrent dans la quatrième ville de l'empire.

Au milieu de la nuit, il l'avait réveillée après l'avoir torturée toute la journée. Mais elle sentait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à tester ses limites. Il avait perçu plus d'une fois son sourire provocateur et approbateur… elle n'était pas stupide.

Peut-être même un peu trop intelligente pour une apprentie. Cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

Un autre défi de la vie.

Aëlis se frotta les yeux et grimaça en distinguant vaguement son maître dans la pénombre.

- Debout jeune apprentie, nous partons en promenade.

Plus silencieux que la nuit, il quitta sa chambre pour lui permettre de s'habiller. La jeune fille repoussa sa couverture en soupirant.

Il lui fit pour la première fois forcer des serrures. C'était un exercice qu'elle détestait particulièrement. Nillem, son père, l'ayant déjà instruite sur le sujet. Cela lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs.

Il lui en fit ouvrir une dizaine, toutes plus compliquées, délicates, les unes que les autres.

- Les serrures sont de nobles dames exigeantes Aëlis, lui avait alors dit son maître, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, tu dois leur montrer ton respect, déplier toute ta patience en n'oubliant pas de faire valoir ton savoir.

Mais comme souvent, les enseignements de son maître ne furent pas complètement compris.

Elle savait qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

Avec le temps.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais lorsqu'elle serait prête, plus tard.

Elle soupira.

Elle n'aimait pas attendre.

Ils escaladèrent les plus hautes tours de la ville et elle découvrit un panorama magnifique. Là-haut, aussi prêt des oiseaux, ils entamèrent ensemble une gestuelle marchombre.

Plénitude.

Aëlis venait de trouver son deuxième maître-mot.

Pendant une semaine, ses jours et ses nuits se rythmèrent par les exercices et les fantaisies de son maître.

Pourtant, elle ne se plaint jamais. Elle s'exécutait, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il commença aussi à l'initier à la course.

Tous les matins, avant le levé du soleil, ils partaient courir.

Il ne s'estima satisfait que lorsqu'elle put courir pendant des heures sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Et même pendant ces courses, il continuait de l'instruire.

Il l'interrogeait ou lui parlait du Conseil et de la Guilde plus généralement.

Cependant, Aëlis finit par avoir une autre crise. Et celle-ci manqua de la tuer.

- Pourquoi Ellundril était-elle surnommée la chevaucheuse de brume ? Demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'ils escaladaient une tour lisse à cause de la mousse de la plus haute tour de la ville.

- Parce qu'elle chevauchait la brume.

La jeune fille grimaça.

- Mais on ne peut chevaucher la brume !

- Et pourquoi donc, jeune apprentie ? Lui sourit Sayanel.

- Parce que c'est le vent qui peut être chevauché ! La brume ne peut-être que domptée !

- Point de vue intéressant.

Aëlis sourit. Puis grimaça.

- Ho non, murmura-t-elle. Sayanel…

Il avait perçu le changement de ton. A peine s'était-il tourné, inquiet, vers son élève que celle-ci basculait dans le vide, un cri rauque serré dans sa gorge.

Douleur.

Désespoir.

Sayanel bondit, littéralement.

Il l'attrapa d'un bras pour la coller contre la paroi. Il demeura un instant ainsi, indécis, avant de prendre sa décision. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix pour redescendre avec son élève inconsciente dans les bras.

D'un bond, il se jeta dans le vide.

Porté, guidé, aidé par le vent, il se posa avec douceur sur le sol, Aëlis dans ses bras. Aussi silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire, le marchombre glissa dans la nuit et fut bientôt happé par elle.

MM

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Aëlis grimaça. Elle remarqua toutefois rapidement qu'elle était dans son lit de l'auberge, sur le ventre, et se redressa brusquement. Mais… comment… ? elle était toujours en vie ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis ton baume sur ton dos.

La voix de son maître la fit tressaillir et elle se tourna dans sa direction. Il était installé sur le tabouret près de la fenêtre et regardait paisiblement le soleil se lever.

- Mais comment… ?

- Tu comprendras quand viendra le temps Aëlis, lui répondit-il gentiment en la regardant. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Je suis désolé j'aurais dû prévoir que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Je voulais attendre que ton visage guérisse mais… plus vite nous atteindrons Al-Jeit, mieux cela vaudra.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu iras à l'académie. Dors, nous partons en début d'après-midi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Depuis qu'elle était devenue son apprentie presque trois mois auparavant, ses sens – déjà beaucoup plus développés que la majorité des individus – s'étaient affinés. Pourtant son maître se déplaça si vite et si silencieusement qu'elle songea une seconde qu'il n'avait jamais été là et qu'elle avait rêvé sa présence.

Elle saisit encore une fois combien il lui restait à apprendre. Elle sourit en se rallongeant.

Se rendormant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était éveillée, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était plus amusant ainsi.

Sinon, quel intérêt d'apprendre ?

Ils quittèrent la ville alors que le soleil avait à peine de dépasser son zénith. Confiante, la jeune fille laissa le soleil lui caresser la peau tandis qu'ils tournaient le dos à Al-Chen, en direction du sud.

Ce soir-là commença un nouvel apprentissage pour la jeune fille. Sayanel avait compris qu'il était facile pour Aëlis de se surpasser physiquement. Elle en avait l'habitude. Il devait donc trouver autre chose.

Devant un feu bien fourni, qui n'échappa pas à Aëlis, d'ordinaire son maître ne faisait que des feux sans fumée, Sayanel faisait face à son apprentie, installé de l'autre côté du feu. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine il fixait les flammes.

- Alors, jeune apprentie, as-tu trouvé la réponse ?

- A quoi ?

- Le feu brûle-t-il ?

- Il me semble que tu m'as démontré que non.

Il avait replongé sa main dans les flammes, jouant avec elles sans qu'elles ne le brûlent. Médusée, Aëlis ne quittait pas le spectacle des yeux.

- Le feu n'est qu'une force parmi les autres. L'eau, la Terre, l'Air… ils sont comme le feu. Un élément qui se plie à la volonté du marchombre. Parce qu'il peut jouer avec lui, il peut rire de lui. A ton tour maintenant.

Il retira sa main de flammes et posa son regard noisette sur la jeune fille.

- Qu… quoi ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Joue avec le feu Aëlis.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil perplexe, guère amusée par le jeu de mot de son maître.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Il est certain que non si tu pars de cette hypothèse, argua calmement son maître.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune fille approcha sa main des flammes. Sentant la chaleur, elle se rétracta au dernier moment, tremblante.

- Je… je ne peux pas le faire.

La voix de son maître se fit dure.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu pouvais le faire mais de le faire. C'est un ordre Aëlis.

La jeune fille lut dans son regard qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Persuadée qu'elle allait se brûler mais paradoxalement confiante par l'attitude de Sayanel, la jeune fille approcha sa main des flammes… et la retira lorsque l'une d'elles lui lécha la peau.

- Aie ! Hurla-t-elle en repliant son membre blessé contre elle. Mais ça brûle ! C'est… c'est impossible !

- Ta deuxième tentative sera moins difficile.

- Hein ? Que je recommence ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête !

- Détrompe-toi, douce amie, tu vas réessayer et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Aucune menace dans sa voix mais une certitude inébranlable accompagnée d'une pointe d'ironie qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Aëlis tenta dix fois de pénétrer les flammes du feu et dix fois elle fut brûlée par les flammes, incapable de leurs résister, de jouer avec elles, plus de trois secondes et encore plus incapable de comprendre les forces dont lui avaient parlé Sayanel.  
Son dixième essai la laissa au bord de l'évanouissement, la peau de sa main droite plus ou moins brûlée par les flammes, si épuisée moralement qu'elle ne sentait même plus la douleur. Sayanel mit un cataplasme sur sa main et elle sentit un bien-être étrange l'envahir.

- Je... je n'y arrive pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sayanel, personne n'y parvient le premier jour et beaucoup abandonnent bien avant toi. Il est temps de nous coucher, à présent.

Malgré sa fatigue, Aëlis sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Elle en avait fini avec cette maudite épreuve. La suite des paroles de Sayanel lui fit l'effet d'une douche aussi froide que le feu était brûlant :

- Demain nous recommencerons, affirma-t-il en tamisant le feu. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, nous avons besoin quotidiennement d'un feu !

Dépitée, la jeune fille serra sa main blessée contre elle et s'allongea pour dormir.

_**Et voilà, Aëlis entre dans la cour des grands. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une épreuve comme Ellana et la rivière et Salim le vent. C'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup d'éléments. Enfin bref, prochaine chapitre dès que possible, en attendant, des commentaires ?**_


End file.
